Clannad: Then He Kiss Me Softly
by Altamaru
Summary: A different world, Tomoya Okazaki the most popular male student, loved among the ladies, especially Kyou Fujibayashi the most popular females in school who is loved among the losers...especially Youhei Sunohara the biggest loser who is loved by no one.
1. Prologue

_Hello all, I decide to write another Clannad story._

_If you wondering what happen to In Our Early Days Story, the writer of the Tomoyo chapters is better and he is starting to finish up his chapter now. However this story you're reading right now is a solo one, it just me writing it. _

_Well we should be more active updating that story now, and as for this story, I'm going to try to update as often as I can._

_I'm going to balance humour; romance and drama in this one... try to anyway. _

**_Update A/N April 20 20010: I have notice that the views drop down by 60% from Prologue to chapter 2. It is safe to guess that the reason of thatis because the readers(you) think this as a Sunohara and Kyou fic, and don't brother giving it a chance._**

**_If you this is true, then I encourage you to please give this story a chance._**

_**Thanks.**  
_

_

* * *

_

Then He Kiss Me

Prologue

_A different world, Tomoya Okazaki the most popular and sexist male student is popular and loved among the ladies... especially Kyou Fujibayashi one of the most popular and sexist females in school who is loved among the nerds...especially Youhei Sunohara the biggest loser and nerd in school._

Kyou sat there in admiration on the gym stands watching the basket ball game, her elbows on top of her cross legs as her hands held each side of her face as she leaned followed...her eyes fixed on Tomoya Okazaki. She is not the only female student to do such as thing, as Kyou was surrounded by many other girls that did the exact same thing. Each of the girls gave a soft sigh in unison that could have been misinterpreted as a local choir warming up for their first act. It was no surprise as girls began to jump off their seats and cheered their voices so loud that the whole gym actually started to vibrate when Tomoya scored.

"I love you Tomoya!" one girl with braids screamed out.

"Marry me!" another girl with pig tails screamed.

"Let me be your mistress!" a short hair girl screamed that sounded more like a hiss of a giant snake.

Tomoya just waved at the girls with a smile, and they responded with a deep sigh as they fell back into their seats, back to their usual posture.

This happen every game.

This of course annoyed the rival team, and even his fellow team mates, jealous was the most understated word to describe how they felt in the matter. They couldn't complain much as they were winning, just not the hearts of the girls.

"Great shot Okazaki-san," a dark haired student smiled as he hands over Tomoya a dry towel with one hand and a water bottle with the other.

Tomoya just shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal to him, which of course true.

"Thanks Sunohara," he took the towel from Sunohara hands and wiped the sweat coming out of face and toss back at him when he grabbed the water bottle from his other hand. "You can be pretty useful sometimes," he sat back down on the team bench.

Sunohara nodded slightly as he forced out a weak smile, being forced as the team slave wasn't the greatest thing in his life. He just stood being very envious of the guy in front of him until he felt a shoe hit him in the back of the head.

"Sunohara, move, you're blocking my view of Tomoya!" a blacked haired girl spook out as the others girls agreed and started to throw things at him.

However not all the girls did so, only one that didn't throw anything at him but a look of worry, this look came from Kyou as she tried to signal him to step out of the way because all he did was stand there and take the abuse. Sunohara sighed as he took one long side step as he could hear the girls sigh one more as they could see the man of their dreams again. He had a slight urge to block their view again, but he resisted, he remembers the last time he did so, he tempted death when some of the most savage of the girls beat him up after the game was over.

This happen every game.

You would think that after they won, he would be off the hook, but life isn't fortunate for some, as the team forced him to clean their jerseys, after their victory celebration that is. The victory celebration you ask? It isn't pretty; in fact it shouldn't even be mention as the pain from his black eye from last week's game was still there.

Luckily, he manages to sneak his way out during the last few minutes of the game back to his dorm room with a hat covering his black eye from last week's game.

"Good evening Sunohara-kun," Miase the dorm mother greeted as she stop sweeping near the front door as she saw the young man approach her. "How was the game?" she smiled but quickly disappeared as she notice that his head was down avoid eye contact with her.

"The usual..." he answered as he walked pass her and enter the building and into his room. As soon as his door closed he took off his hat and tossed it on the ground along with his bag, whiling doing so he notice a piece of paper on the ground beside where his hat was. Curiosity got the better of him as he knelt down and picks it up and turned it around to see a small note written.

_Don't worry...you might not have a happy life, but yourself in another world might be happy_

_Kotomi_

He nodded to himself and put the note on the pile of other notes on his desk. Kotomi was a girl who he met by accident when he hide in the library from his usual beating from the rugby team. She was strange at first, she kept talking about the Muti-verse and how everything was connected...it's hard to believe that she has a boyfriend.

_Who cares if in another world I'm happy...if I'm not happy in this world?_

He thought as he fell onto his bed staring at the clock on the night stand beside him. 4:30 almost time until she arrivals.

***

Kyou chatted with her friends as they walked out of the gym after the game was over, they talked about Tomoya and how they wish they could date him. Of course Kyou was involved heavily in the conversation until her watch alarm went off.

"Sorry, I need to go study with my math tutor," she apologized to her friends as she toss her violet hair over her shoulders.

One of her friends frowned.

"You are still being tutor from that loser, Kyou?" she asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you afraid of your reputation," another friend asked.

"Would you cut it out already?" Kyou sighed. "He really isn't that bad, I known him from grade school," she shouted at them carrying her school bag over her shoulder.

Her friends look at each other in astonishment with the sudden information they just received, their hearts nearly broke in two in horror as skin turn pale. One of them finally spoke out her voice dry and her tone stuttered as she finally force out the words.

"You use to be friends in grade school?" she cried.

"Oh my god, would you guys stop being so mellow dramatic about this," she scoffs at them. She turned around and kept walking away but her friends continue to follow her.

"Why were you friends with him?" the other one asked.

"We were kids back then, it just happen how we became friends, but ever since we reach junior high, we fell apart," she answered not even looking back at them rather annoyed by them.

It was a price to pay for her when she suddenly became popular in junior high; she had puberty to thank for it. She had a love and hate relationship for being popular, one hand she slightly enjoy the frame even though it's quite embarrassing for her, and in the other she just wanted to be alone.

Her fan club didn't really help much since they can be seen stalking her at ever corner of the street, they would of been less noticeable if they didn't have a huge banner in their hands.

"But, why are you hanging around him now?" another friend whined. "Can't you find a different tutor?" she asked trying to keep up with a now speed walking Kyou.

"Would you guys shut up, besides there is no one else in my class that could tutor me," she snapped as she stop near a intersection of the street almost tempted to cross the red right just to avoid them.

"But aren't you afraid he might make a move on you?"

"Or his idiot might spread to you?"

Kyou vein suddenly popped out of her forehead, she turned around him and stomp the ground created some shock waves toward the three friends. Her eyes turned red and a strange black glow came out of her.

"Do you honestly think I would willingly hang out with him?" she frowned only to make her vein on her forehead bigger. "He just a guy who I used to be good friends that just happens to being helping me with math," she turned around to a now flashing green light and continue to walk. "He is nothing to me...he just some loser..." she added bitterly as she left her friends across the street.

Something inside became to hurt as she made her way to the boys dorm room, she knew what it was.

"_He just some loser,"_

It was guilt and regret on how she felt about Sunohara is to her to her friends.

It wasn't true.

It was just another price to pay to be popular.


	2. Chapter I

Clannad

Then He Kiss Me Softy

Chapter I

Chemistry within the Numbers

She didn't know how long she stood in front of his door; it couldn't have been more than a few minutes she can only assume. However in reality it was nearly and half an hour, she tried to knock the door but she didn't have the courage to do so. It was like this every time she was here once a week for the past month. She didn't even know why she couldn't bring herself to knock the door, it wasn't nervousness that overcame her, it was fear.

Fear of being seen with him, that is.

A student's life is built on their reputation, and of course Kyou had a pretty easy life during her first year in high school, got into the good clubs, became a class president, and even had her annoying yet slightly encouraging female fan club. She often been asked out by many of the male students, even the female's ones, she went on a few dates with the male ones and kindly rejected the female ones.

Of the total of three dates, they were not as enjoyable, she didn't feel comfortable with either of them. They tend to overly romantic, which isn't a bad thing, in fact she secretly loved romantic jesters, but...with the three guys she dated in the past, it didn't seem natural for them.

Kyou wasn't stupid she knew that they only wanted one thing and their romantic words and actions were just some ploy to get into her skirt, and when they try to make a move on her, she would simply beat the up.

She was often called a Tsundere, this type cast of hers actually made her much more popular.

"_Come on Kyou, its simple just knock the door, you only been doing this for the past month now," _she scolded herself in her mind as she force her hand up near the wooden door.

"_That's good, now knock."_

Her hand didn't move.

"_Knock..."_

Her hand didn't move.

"_Knock......."_

Her hand move slightly backwards.

"_Okay, were almost there....now just move your hand forward and hit the door, you can do this"_ She encourage herself in her mind.

Her hand didn't move.

"_What are you waiting for? Just knock! Think of the door as some guy making a move on you and punch him!" _She screamed in her mind, the picturing the door as a forceful guy was a good idea as she began to punch it.

Have you ever had those times when something very terrible is happening and everything starts to be slow and you are unable to stop what you are doing no matter how hard you try?

Well this is defiantly one of those moments as when her fist came rushing toward the door, the door open and it was replaced by the face of a wide eye Sunohara.

Her fist made full contact knocking him down on the ground as he winced in pain.

"Ouch....why does this happen every time you come here," he groaned as he rubbed cheek trying to reduce the tingling pain that is shocking his now numb face. Sunohara looked up a now embarrass Kyou, she blushed.

"Sorry Sunohara," she apologised as she knelt down in front of him. "I just have a hard time adjusting to this," she explained.

"Adjust to what? You mean adjust to the fact that your being forced to hang out with a loser like me?" he asked as he got back up.

"That isn't true Sunohara," she frowned.

"Umm yeah it is true," he walked to his bed and sat down. "We haven't even spoken together since grade school ever since you became so popular in junior high; in fact you purposely avoided me. The only reason why we are talking right now is because our teacher made me tutor you. I'm willing to bet that if the teacher asked someone else to tutor you with math, we would never speak," he explained.

Kyou shook her head and sat down by the nearby table in the center of his room, she placed her school bag on it.

"That isn't true Sunohara," she gathered her books avoiding eye contract with him.

"There used to be a time where you used to call me Youhei," he sighed as he looked out the window beside his bed. "In fact I remember when we used to play together all the time."

"Sunohara that was years ago, were not kids anymore...things change, people change," she bit her lip.

"Yeah...who would have guessed you change into stuck up high class girl ever since you became 'popular,'" he grimaced.

"Would you drop the sad boy routine," she crossed her arms, her patience nearly gone. "It's getting old."

"And would you stop the glamorous girl routine?" he replied. "It's getting sad."

"What's wrong with trying to be like a normal girl in high school?" she snapped at him making him jump a bit from his bed.

"There is something wrong if you need to change yourself in order to fit in," he snapped.

"Well maybe you should try it, who knows you might even actually get a friend out of it instead of being so pathetic loser. Honestly how do you think you can get a girlfriend with the way you are now," she snapped back only to be taken back with a cold stare from him.

"Get out...now!" he yelled as he reached over and grabbed her school bag and books from the table and walked towards his door.

"What? Hey wait you suppose to me helping me with math!" she cried as she got up and approached him by the door way. "I'm really having trouble with math, and you are the only one good enough to tutor me," she begged.

"Here is a practice sheet," he grabbed a paper from his pocket and shoved down her school bag. "The answers are already on it, just keep trying until you get the same answer and you do fine," he pushed her out the door and tossed the bag at her and slammed the door in front of her face.

"Damn it Sunohara let me in," Kyou became to slam her fist on the wooden door. "Let me in or I'll kick your ass," she threatened.

However all she heard as the sound of the door being locked and the sound of something heavy was being dragged on the floor inside the room until a thud. He barricaded himself inside; she slammed her fist even harder her blood boiled.

"Sunohara!" she screamed again.

Then she saw at the corner of her eye at the bottom of the door a paper being pushed through the cracks. She snatched it into her hands and turned to paper over to see a note on the other side.

_It's funny how you only use people to your own gain and tossed them aside when they are useless to you._

_Did you do the same with me when we were kids?_

_Did you just use me, and after I serve no purpose to you in junior high, you simply toss me away?_

After reading the words, something deep inside her started to really hurt her; she was no longer was angry or frustrated...only sadness. It wasn't because the words were not true; in fact they were nothing but the truth. She felt terrible on what she did to him in junior high which made him being the laughing stock of the school that kept up with in high school that made him being type cast as a loser. She was his only good friend, when he was growing up.

A smile escaped her lips when she remembered always defending him from bullies and how often she shares her lunches with him. They did many things together, walks in the park, go to the video arcades, and enjoy ice cream together. Those were the innocent times, but as they started to grow older, they were not as innocent anymore. In fact they became quite shy at times when other people often pair them up as a couple.

There were many good things and bad things about him but that is what made him so great, he was real...unlike most guys she knew growing up or even now. He would always try his best to impress her but often failed...but he looked so cute doing it, it was part of his charm. It was something she always adored about him, but those boyish acts were just plain embarrassing and annoying at their age now.

"Sunohara I'm sorry, just open the door," she pleaded.

There was no answer.

***

It was nearly 5:30 in the evening and the sun started to set as Kyou left the boys dormitory, she read through the practice sheet that Sunohara gave her. Even though she had good marks in various subjects, math just happens to be her weakest, something she isn't proud of at kept secret about. As Kyou walked towards her house a elderly couple sitting on the bench admiring the sun setting got her attention as she stop as paused for a few moments.

She always wondered what it will feel like to grow old with someone you love until the end of your days. Kyou blushed slightly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and pictured herself and Tomoya in their elderly years staring at that same sunset. Her hand on his shoulder, feeling his warmth and thinking back on whatever experiences they shared with one another in their past. A rush of emotions came to her as her heart started to beat fast when she open her eyes again breathing out.

"Day dreaming Fujibayashi?" a very familiar voice made her heart beat even faster.

Kyou turned her head slightly to see the man of her dreams standing right there with a grocery bag in hand. He was wearing very casual clothes and she blushed even harder when he notice that she was staring at his body very intently.

"Yes, I was just going out for a walk, what about you?" she asked trying to calm herself down.

Tomoya shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just come from that Furukawa Bakery near my place, my mother has an odd taste in their breads," he answered with a smile. "I just decided to take a little detour when getting back home, since I rather not come home just yet." He added.

"Oh why is that?" she asked.

"You're full of questions," he chuckled. "Just wanted to give my parents some alone time that's all."

"Oh..." Kyou nervously smiled.

"Well then... see ya," he waved at her then started to walk the other way from her.

_What are you doing? This is your chance, say something! _Kyou screamed in her mind.

"Octopus!" she screamed out that everyone nearby including the elderly couple jumped and people walked by awkwardly avoiding her.

"Octopus?" Tomoya stopped and looked back at the violet hair girl. "Did you just scream out octopus?" he asked his eye brow rose up.

"Umm yeah," she nervously chuckled. "I was about to get some deep fried octopus and I was wondering if you would like to join me?" she asked her heart beating even faster.

"Sorry, but I don't accept invitations from girls I don't know," he answered.

"Oh..." her smile disappeared.

"But I'm willing to make one exception," he chuckled. "But this isn't a date just two people who happen to bump in to each other," he added as he looked back and forth to see if there were any witnesses.

"Of course!" she beamed.

There was only one bad thing about this... she hated octopus.

***

"Is that a new Strawberry gloss you're wearing Ryou?" a light brunette hair boy kissed her. Ryou kiss him back and giggled after breaking off from him getting some air. She put her hand on the boys face and smiled sweetly at him with a nod.

"But we shouldn't be doing this for long, my sister can be here any minute and if she caught you on my bed with me...I'm afraid for the worse Kappei," she gave a look of concerned. Kappei just kiss Ryou on the forehead, and then kiss her nose, then her lips again.

"Your sister is being tutored by that Sunohara guy right?" he asked as he looked at the clock on the night stand beside the bed. "That means we still have a good hour of this," Kappei kiss her on her neck she gave a soft sigh as he began to give her pleasant shock waves through her body from his lips.

"Kappei, you're not being fair," she playfully giggled.

"Just tell me to stop then," his kisses on her neck grew harder.

"Don't kiss so hard, you're growing to leave a mark like last time," she begged.

"Do I honestly have to use a fire hose on you two," a voiced called out from the doorway of Ryou's room. The two on the bed slowly turn their heads to see Kyou standing at the hallway staring at with her arms cross. Ryou quickly got off of Kappei and Kappei just rolled of the bed on the other side so he won't be at Kyou vision any more.

"Big sister, I didn't know you me here so soon, I haven't made dinner yet," she sat up from her bed facing Kyou with smile, her face completely flushed. Ryou then notice a hand creeping out of the bottom of the bed, the hand reaching out for his satchel, she kick the satchel underneath the bed.

"Ouch, that was my face," Kappei moaned in pain.

"Honestly Ryou, you act like a whole different person when you around Kappei," Kyou sighed being a little envious with the fact that her own sister already has a boy friend, a good one in fact.

"Tell me about it," Kappei replied as his hand creped out of the bed again pointing right at Kyou.

"Kappei, how long to you plan on hiding there?" Kyou asked.

"That depends, how big is the vein on your forehead now?" he asked.

"Just get out form there!" Kyou ordered then she looked at a very flustered Ryou. "Mon and Daddy isn't home yet Ryou?" she asked.

"No," she shook her head. "They went out to the movies just an hour ago," she answered. "But your home early than usual," she noticed.

"Yeah, Sunohara and I had this huge argument," Kyou sighed as she sat on her sister's bed. "We just don't seem to get along at all anymore."

"You two were so close," Ryou put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "In fact I remember you always smiling when you two were together."

Kyou nodded.

"I know that Ryou it's just that," she bite her lower lip. "Just sometimes friendships don't last," she sighed falling back on the bed. "Oh yeah supper, you don't have to worry right now I had a small snack with Tomoya," she changed the subject.

"Oh Okazaki," Ryou lay back down on the bed beside her sister. "You mean you two went on a date?" she asked. "He is handsome," she added.

"Umm I'm still here," Kappei announced from under the bed.

Both the girls ignored him.

"No, it wasn't a date, just two people who bump into each other who had the same plans," she answered.

"How did it go?" Ryou asked.

Kyou thought back on how she gagged from the piece of octopus that she force down her mouth and ended up on Tomoya's shoes.

"Not as bad as I thought it will be," she lied. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments until the doorbell rang making her get up. "I am going to check the door. Just don't do me a favour and try not to shallow my sister when you kiss her Kappei," she stared under the bed to see a thumbs up sign. "Okay see you two in a few," Kyou closed the door.

"Heh, I would have thought she would of beat me up like last time," Kappei crawled out from the bed. "Hey is there something wrong Ryou," he asked when he notice that her eyes were starting to get misty.

"I'm worried about my sister," she put her hand over her mouth trying not to cry out. "I never see her smile for the longest time now."

Kappei sat beside her and put his arm around her and she rested her head on him.

"Just be there for your sister for good or for worse," he whispered to her and she nodded.

How did these love birds come to be together you ask?

Well it was during the first year of high school where Ryou volunteer at the Nurses Station from time to time at school because of her interests in being a nurse. She came across an injured athlete of the schools track and field team a senior by the name of Hirragi Kappei. Because of Ryou kind hearted nature and sweet smile, Kappei quickly became fond of her. However she was quite timid and nature and she was always nervous when he tried to talk to her around school, so he had a plan to get to know her better. He purposely hurt himself in sports just so he had a good excuse to see her and talk to her.

After a few months of only meeting each other in the Nurse Station and eventually became to talk casually, he finally had the courage to ask her out and after some thinking of it she said yes. The two became intimate quickly and remain so even after he graduated and she was just starting her second year.

It took a long time for her sister Kyou to accept Kappei, not only because she was way over protective of her, but she notice that Ryou who used to be timid slowly became open and playful at times.

***

Kyou walked down the stairs and preceded to the front door, not many people would visit her at this hour even if it was still early in the evening. She sighed deeply just hoping it was not of her so called friends of fan club members asking her stupid questions related to Sunohara, because knowing how chatty her friends all, the whole school knows by now.

"Coming," she called out as she took a peek and the eyehole and blink a few times when she saw Sunohara standing there. His eyes were wondering back and forth, he seem nervous by his expressions and the way his posture was. Then the same guilt feeling returned to her and her hand didn't seem to move the door knob. Then another knock on the door got her attention and she look through the eyehole again only to see Sunohara holding a paper in front of the door.

_Please open the door; I know you're looking at this_, it read_._

With one breath Kyou turned the door knob and with another she opened the door, then silence between the two of them. The two stared at each other and only the wind that passed by them was the only thing that didn't add to the tension that both of them felt.

"Hey..." Youhei was the first to speak, unfortunately he couldn't say any more.

"Hey..." Kyou responded the same.

Silence...

"Umm, I'm sorry for the way I kick you out of my room," Youhei apologised. "I shouldn't be mad at you for trying to live your life," he added.

"It's my fault too Sunohara, I should have been more understanding," Kyou gave a half smile.

"Well I guess were both at fault then huh Kyou?"

"Umm actually Sunohara," she looked away from him. "Can you stop calling me by my first name? I just don't want anyone to get wrong impression about us, you know me and you," she asked.

"Oh..." Sunohara was taken back with the request, he was more hurt than anything else but he couldn't do anything to ease it. So he did what he usually does in times like this, he just gave out his signature cat smile and nodded. "No problem then, Fujibayashi."

She knew that smile, the fake one he always had on when trying to hide his sadness away. Again regret hit her when she couldn't him but to walk away from his fake smile. She awkwardly stared at her feet as they played on the floor of the house, and then looked back at Youhei his expression didn't change.

"Well, it still pretty early, would you like to study?" he asked putting his hands in his coat pocket. He turned his body to the side in preparation to leave if she answered no like it he was expected it all along.

"Are you kidding?" Kyou smiled. "I really need to pass the next test or else I'll be lose my Class President Status," she opened the door wide and motion him to come in.

He followed.

Youhei took of his shoes and place them on the shoe rack.

"You still have the practise sheet I gave you?" he asked.

"I think I still do." Kyou answered trying to remember where she put it.

"Onee-chan who was at the door?" Ryou asked as she made her way down the stairs, her question answered as she saw Sunohara near the front door. "Oh hello Sunohara-kun," she bowed. "It's nice for you to come over, I was about to make supper, would you like to join us?" she asked.

"No it's alright I already ate, I'm just here to help Ky....I mean Fujibayashi with math test coming up that's all," he declined.

Ryou blinked a few times with Sunohara sudden changed of addressing her own sister; she honestly didn't know what to think of the matter. She always considered Youhei as a close friend since she spent most of her time with her sister and Youhei as they grew up. Ryou would often speak to him at school despite his reputation of being a loser, and most important of all, she always remembered him as a boy who made her sister smile.

"Okay then...onee-chan?" she asked Kyou but her sister shook her head.

"No I'm alright, why don't you and Kappei go out for the evening?" Kyou suggested.

Before Ryou could even answer she was dragged off by a rather excited Kappei down the stairs and out the main door.

"Good idea, I bring her back at 10!" his voice grew further away.

Kyou could have swore she saw that Ryou had devious smile as she ran with Kappei, she sighed to herself, she could tell that her sister is being more bold everyday and eventually no longer be her timid self...and no longer need her big sister protection any more...

Sunohara felt really awkward, it took several moments for him to click in what just happen, first he remembered that he was invited for dinner and the next she was happily drag off by Hiiragi Kappei, one of the few people that was nice to Sunohara back in his first year.

"Say should we get started?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh right, just meet me in my room I get tea ready," she answered. "It's the second room to the right."

"I remember," he walked up the stairs.

Youhei waited with patience, he stood there in the middle of the room right and admired the room. Kyou isn't known to be a 'girly girl', in fact she seems more tomboyish more than anything else... But the room says otherwise, decorative wall papers, a few stuff animals on a shelf, some fashions magazines on the desk next to him, all of these things clash with her personality. If it was for Kyou name being on the door of the room he could of swore he went to Ryou room by accident.

Then a small teddy bear caught his eye on the bed next to her pillow, it was very familiar to him but he couldn't clue in to as why. Eventually curiosities overwhelm him and he grabbed the bear in his heads, he was missing an eye and part for its right paw. He turned it over and saw a small label to attach to the bears behind. There was a small note on it; he didn't have the time to read it when he could hear Kyou walked up the stairs. Youhei just place the bear back to its place and sat down on the bed to see her enter with a tray full of tea and cookies.

"You ready to start?" she asked as the she put the tray on the table.

Youhei nodded.

It was the usually study hour between the two, the constant noise of eraser scratching the surface her paper very few seconds followed by a few minor curse words from Kyou. She hated math so much, it wasn't because the concept of it was hard for her to understand, and it was simply because she was too impatient to take her time.

Although Youhei wasn't the brightest student, in fact math is the only subject that he is very good in, as for the others...not so much.

"Damn, I never going to get this," Kyou groaned as she slump forward as she erased another mistake.

"Yes you are. You just need to take your time," he answered. "And stop slouching, you ruined your back that way," he touched her forehead but she slapped it away.

"Argh!" she slammed her hand on the desk. "This is hopeless!" she fell forward on the desk.

"Fujibayashi, you get it soon enough besides you all day tomorrow do study," he reassured but Kyou shook her head.

"I don't plan to spend my whole Sunday studying Sunohara," she frowned.

"Well I don't plan working either," he fell on his back on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"You have a job?"

"Yeah, I working with Yoshino on Sundays and Wednesdays, I need some money to pay off the dorm room," he sighed.

"Sunohara...why don't you live in your house instead of the dorms?" Kyou asked. "You live a block away from me."

"Just because...." he sighed than notice a rather bend manga sticking out from between her mattress of her bed. "Fujibayashi you should take better care of your manga," Youhei reach over and grabbed it.

"Hm?" Kyou looked up from the desk and her eyes widen as she saw Youhei grabbed the manga. "No Sunohara wait!" she begged.

But it was already too wait as Youhei turned the book over and realize what type of manga it was...and the only word that came out of his mouth.....

"Yaoi?" the surprised made him jump on his feet.

"Don't look!" Kyou begged as she rushed forward and tried to snatch it out of his hands...but she tripped over her school bag and ended tackling him down.

"Ouch..." Kyou groaned and her eyes widen as she realize where she was.

Kyou was on top Youhei, on the bed, her legs at each side of him in a straddled; one of her hands was grabbing his and her other on his chest she could feel his heartbeat. Her hair hang over on the side of her face revealing how blight her amethyst eyes. Youhei laid there motionless and stared at the beautiful face above him, her body press up against him, his hand was on her right hip and his other was being held by one of her hands.

"Umm Fujibayashi..." Youhei gulped.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to poke at other persons belongings?" she softy asked as she continue to stared down on him.

"Sorry..." he apologized.

"Hey..." Kyou move from her hand from his chest and brush his dark hair from his forehead and then finally palm the side of his cheek. "You have blue eyes...I forgotten you have blue eyes...their nice...you shouldn't cover them with your hair," Kyou softy suggested as she drew her face closer to him.

"I consider dying my hair blonde at one point," he nervously replied. He didn't even realize that his hand that was on her hip brushed against the soft fabric of her school uniform when he guided his hand to her lower back. He could have sworn he heard her sigh deeply when he did, but he was to focus on her angelic face.

"Blonde? That's... pretty cute actually..." she smiled at him.

Her body fully press up against him and her face inches away from his own. Both of them felt their warm breath from each other and smell of sweet tea from their lips, they couldn't help but to be drawn into each other.

"Sunohara..."

"Fujibayashi"

Just as their lips slightly brush each other the timer sent off its alarm from the table. They finally realize where they were and Kyou jumped off of Youhei and off the bed. Both of them brushed deeply when the thought of them almost kiss each other kept playing in their minds. Their hearts beat wildly and the two breathe heavily as they kept starting at each other ignoring the alarm of the timer.

"I better go..." Youhei said as he quickly got of the bed and made it to the door. "Just keep on studying and you will get it, just remember what I told you." He explained as he left the room.

Kyou turned off the alarm and she heard the door of her house opened and closed, she deeply sighed and fell back on her bed. She couldn't believe what almost happen, they nearly kissed, and she couldn't take it out of her mind.

_We almost kiss...we almost kiss, Youhei and I almost kiss. _

She rolled to on her side and noticed the teddy bear beside her pillow.

_Youhei...a boy I grew up with...and me._

Kyou held the teddy bear close to her.

_What is this feeling I have?_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N

Remember folks, this is another world, so some of the characters may be different from what you may be used to.


	3. Chapter II

_So I just saw the first episode of the Clannad Dubbed and I have mix feelings on the matter lets leave it at that.  
_

_Special thanks to the reviewers. _

Clannad

Then He Kiss Me Softly

Chapter II

One's Happiness Is Another's Sadness.

* * *

_Dear Dairy_

_Summer is coming soon and the weather is already showing signs of it._

_Still, I'm a senior and I won't be enjoying the summer as I used to, with all the supplementary classes that I will be taking I'm afraid I won't have to time to enjoy it with my boyfriend or with my sister. _

_In speaking of my sister, I'm still worry about her, I never see her smile anymore ever since that day...in junior high. I can still hear her crying in her sleep..._

_Kappei tells me to be there for her for better or for worse and I will be with her, hopefully for the best._

_Sunohara-kun made a pleasant surprise when he arrives to our house last night, and I hope someday that he and my sister well be as close like they used to. _

_Kappei and I share the same idea to leave those two alone as he dragged me out of the house so we could be alone. I didn't mind._

_But it is wrong for me to be the only one that happy?_

_Ryou Fujibayashi_

***

Its morning, Kyou stir in her slumber as the rays of the sun shine down through her window, she roll over to her side to try to avoid the sunlight that crept in. She sigh as she try to go back to sleep to enjoy the dream she with Tomoya. Both of them sat in a grassy hill to enjoy their picnic they both shared, they fed each other their sandwiches' and embrace the warm breeze. Kyou blush when Tomoya leaned in to kiss her and she responded the same and rush her lips into his.

Her eyes close as her lips pressed up against his, she felt uncomfortable when his kisses became hard. He's being too forceful she thought. Her lips went numb and it hurt as his kisses grew harder.

"Tomoya..." she mumbled through the kiss. "You're being too hard...on me," she began to cry.

Eventually his kisses were soft and tender she loved every second of it. As her eyes open to see Youhei in front of her, a moan escapes her when his kisses became even softer. After a few seconds she finally realize what was going on and pushed him away and punch him in the face.

Kyou woke up with a shriek and a surge of pain entered her as she punch the wall leaving a small fist shape dent.

"Ouch ouch," she whine as she jumped out of her bed and onto the floor. "Argh....why the hell am I dreaming of Sunohara?" she ask herself. "He is a retard, a loser and most important of all, what will people think? Sunohara and I, a couple? People are going to hate us being a couple." She groans when she laid back on the edge of the bed. "Only society well accepts Tomoya and I...(1)" she agree to herself.

She immediately thought back on what happen on last night and the moment with Sunohara and where she was on top of him, her body pressing up against him his eyes so deep. She shook her head forcing that memory back in her mind.

_He is a loser...a loser, and he doesn't deserve you. The only one for you is Tomoya._

"Puhi Puhi..." a baby boar cuddled against her thigh.

"Oh Botan!" she picked up the baby boar and hugged her tightly. "So where were you hiding last night?" she giggled.

Botan just rubbed against her and smiled up at her. Kyou kissed the top of the baby boar's head as Botan rested on her chest.

"Botan, you have no idea how lucky you are," she whispers to her ear. "You don't have to worry about reputation and love," she started to cry; in response Botan licked Kyou neck and it tickled her.

Kyou giggled.

"Thanks Botan."

She sighed again and glanced at her study papers on the table from last night, she became to understand it now...but she still had to actually get the correct answers... which meant she still had to study on a Sunday. But there was no way she would study so early in a beautiful morning, after a long bath with Botan, she decided to go for a walk.

***

"Hey Yoshino-senpei," Sunohara calls out from the side of the electric post high above the ground.

"Yes Sunohara-kun?" Yoshino replies from the opposite side peaking over to face him.

Both of them were at opposite sides of the electric post, doing some maintenance on the power generators and electric cables. Sunohara moved to high school dorms after he couldn't stand the overwhelmed pressure from both his parents fighting with each other. Luckily for him he manage to get a job working for the town with Yoshino a former musician and idol so he can pay the fee for staying in the dorms.

Many times the thought of just moving back to his house with less hassle of making ends meet. But the fact of passing by Kyou house or even seeing her when he walked to school brought sadness in him, and that is enough to convince not too.

"You think that I am to pick up some extra shifts in the future?" he handed over a wench to him.

"Oh? Are you having money issues Sunohara-kun?" Yoshino became to finish up doing the repairs.

"Well...no I just have a lot of free time on my hands so I think 'why not?'" he force out laugh.

Yoshino stared at the young man for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're still young Sunohara-kun, you should go out and enjoy you're youth, enjoy it with your friends, do it for love" he answered.

"Well... that's just it; I don't have any friends or love, not anymore."

"Oh...but I see you with some other people from time to time."

"You mean the basketball team? I am more of their slave than anything else..." Sunohara pointed at his black eye.

"They gave you that?"

"Yeah it's their little cerebration game after they when win a basket ball game, they play a game called 'Target', where they throw basket ball at my face," he explain.

"That's cruel...you shouldn't let them do that to you," Yoshino scolded him.

"Yeah what else can I do? Me fight against society?"

"Hey," Yoshino laid his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Let me see what I can do about the extra shifts."

"Thanks...."

***

"Ahhh," Kyou stretched her arms in delight as the warm sun embraced her soft body when she relaxes herself on chair. She sat outside of a cafe shop near the market district of the city and enjoyed her third cup of coffee, the pleasant sounds of the birds only added on to comfortable environment. The sky was beautiful, and the wind gentle, a perfect day to try her new outfit as it brought out her features quite well. She needed something to make her feel good about herself, since the great weather alone is not enough to ease her pain from the study papers that laid before her.

Kyou sighed as she went back from beautiful weather to her ugly erased pencil marks of her note book. Fortunately her body was fuelled with enough caffeine to jump start a race house, and she needed if she was going to survive the endurance.

"Are you studying Fujibayashi?" A voice asked.

Kyou look over then immediately blush as Tomoya stood a few feet away from her.

_Its_ _Tomoya...just be calm and natural... _

"Oh hi Tomoya how is it going, I see you have new shoes on!" Kyou beam as she punches him in the shoulder.

_Stupid coffee...._

"Ouch, easy Fujibayashi, you wouldn't want the star basket ball player to quit on the count of a bad shoulder injury would you?" he smiled. "I'm also relieved you are feeling better, Fujibayashi..May I?" he asked as he pointed over the empty chair in front of her.

Kyou nods, her blush deepened as Tomoya sat down on the chair. She crossed her legs rested her arms on the arm-chair and sat back. Fortunately for Tomoya but unfortunately for Kyou she didn't even realize than when she sat back; her blouse stretch out showing the outline of her bust in extra detail underneath through the fabric, in front of the man she madly in love with. Tomoya grin and kept it to himself as he did enjoy the view, of course he was subtle about it.

"You studying?" he asked again.

"Yeah..." Kyou sigh as she put a hand on her forehead with a hint of a headache soon to come. "It would be much easier if Sunohara wasn't working today so he can teach and stuff," she quickly put a hand over her mouth as her secret slipped.

Tomoya raised an eye brow.

"You being tutored by that loser, Fujibayashi?" he asked bitterly.

"He really isn't that bad...if you take the time to know him," she replies rather hurt how Tomoya reacted about it.

Tomoya just shrugged his shoulders.

"I rather not waste my time on him to be honest," he yawns. "Besides you shouldn't hang out with him in public, your reputation will be ruined," he added.

Kyou nodded slowly.

"Anyway," Tomoya's harsh tone changed into a more casual one. "I was hoping to see you again Fujibayashi."

"Oh?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was hoping we can go out again, since the last night didn't turn out so well," he smiled.

Kyou blush again and looked away, her heart started to pound wildly. Her embarrassment hasten, as she clearly remembered dashing away from him when she threw up her food and onto his shoes after forcing the octopus deep into her throat. She took a quick glance at him to notice that he continue to smile at her making her even more embarrassed.

"You're very cute when you blush like that Fujibayashi," he chuckled and reached over put his hand on her cheek.

Kyou gasped as she felt the warmth of his hand she looked at him she couldn't help but be drawn into his eyes. She closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek with his thumb and gave her pleasant shock waves throughout her body and she sighed again wishing he continued when he stop. When she opened her eyes he stilled smiled at her.

"So how about it, how about another outing...this time without throwing up," Tomoya asked.

"But...but I have to study..." she mumbled.

"It will be only a few hours and besides..." he paused as he leaned forward into her. "Besides who knows what could happen..."

"Like what?" she asked as she leaned forward completely drawn into him as she prepared to be kissed.

Tomoya pause and chuckled as he pulled back from her, much to Kyou dissatisfaction and heartache, she really wanted to kiss him. A devious grinned escape his lips as he notice her disappointment which made him almost give into her, but he decided to wait it out.

"You have to come with me and find out then Fujibayashi," he moved his hand from her cheek and took her hand in his. "So let's go...Fujibayashi," he guided her up with him.

"Please call me Kyou," she asked as she continued to blush.

Kyou couldn't believe where she was, sitting in a canoe in a city's park river with Tomoya rowing down the stream. She lean over and glaze through the water with her hand and smell the fresh air, this was much better than studying she admitted for some stupid math test. What make this so perfect that they were both alone, no one to bother them, no annoying fan club to stalk her and take notes with every tiny thing she does or doesn't.

If someone did in fact see them together in this non-date, the rumours will fly like crazy and it would make her lack of private life even more lacking. She gritted her teeth as that single thought enters her mind and she punches the water and sat back in the canoe.

"Something wrong Kyou?" Tomoya asked as he noticed Kyou being rather aggressive.

"No...I just afraid someone might catch us." she reply as she stare at the clear blue sky and felt the cold breeze from the river. "Who knows what will happen."

"Are you afraid to be seen with me?" Tomoya asked as he set the paddles aside leaving the canoe idle as the current of the river pushed them.

"What?" she rose up, her voice stammered as her face blushed. "No! That... isn't what I meant...," she stammered even more and she wildly waved her hands in front of them. "What I mean is that the whole school will blow this way out of propulsion, and it hard enough as it is to go through a day of school without being irritated by other people," she try her best to explain in a calm way; but the caffeine from three cups of coffee was still in her body and instead it all blurted out all at once.

The young man smile and rest himself at the edge of the canoe and pokes her foot with his toe.

"Relax Kyou, I understand how you feel," he replied.

"You do?"

"Yeah, believe or not but I don't really like the attention the girls give me, I'm flattered...but the way they act towards be gets on my nerves," he rubbed his forehead as a headache approached him. "I wish they are like you Kyou," he beams at her causing her to blush.

"Like me?" she repeated.

"Yeah like you," he leaned forward to her with a smile. "Kyou, you're pretty, intelligent, and the most important of all...fun to be with," he added with extra detail causing Kyou heart to beat further. "I've always been looking for a girl that I can actually relax with...and I think you're the one."

"Oh...Tomoya." Kyou stuttered on her words as she triy to find the right words but it all turn out as gibberish which caused her to be even more humiliated.

Kyou needed to try to calm herself down or else she will defiantly capsize the canoe making this perfect day into a disaster. She counted to ten in her mind and took a deep breath to calm herself, but the cute puzzle gaze from Tomoya didn't help.

_Kyou just calm down, and relax, this isn't really a date remember? But it's not is it? _She second guessed herself in her head. _Why else would he bring us into such a romantic location? _She asked herself.

A splash of water hit her face waking her up from her thoughts escaped her, Kyou swiftly looked back and a laughing Tomoya. The cold water ran down her face and down onto her shoulders and she shivered.

"Hey!" she yelled as she shoved her hand in the water and splashed him back. "There were even!" she grins.

"Yep, were even, you seem to day dream a lot Kyou."

"Sorry, I just have a hard time relaxing with this math test coming up."

"I can help you with that Kyou," he took both her hands and she found herself resting against him.

She sat directly in front of him, her back was on his chest and his arms wrap around her waist. His warm breath touch the back of her neck and brought a pleasant tingling down her spine.

"Is it working?" he whispers into her ear.

"Yes...." she smiled, but frowned as clouds started to form up in sky.

***

"Wait... you mean to tell me that that Sunohara has feelings for your sister Kyou, but she has feelings for Tomoya?" Kappei ask as he drank the last of his juice box and toss it the garbage bin as he walked passes it.

"It's hard to explain Kappei," Ryou replied.

Both of them had free time on Sunday and they both decide to go for a walk and share the weather, however Ryou was still worried about her sister happiness. She always been worried about her sister well being, and Kappei tried his very best to comfort and support her to the fullest.

"To be honest, this sounds like something from a cheesy romance movie," Kappei joked but his smiled disappeared as Ryou let go of his arm and stopped in her tracks. Ryou frowned at him and Kappei awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Kappei...this is serious, this is my sister were talking about," she scolded him.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he apologized and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I was just trying to lighten up to mood Ryou," he explained. "It isn't good for your heath Ryou... your stressed as it is," he gave her a huge look of concerned.

Ryou tightly hugged him and kiss him on the cheek.

"I know Kappei," she gave him a sweet smile. "It's our duty to care about each other, after all were sisters." Ryou took his arm and they began to walk again. "She always cared about me when we were children, but lately seems been distant from me..." she leaned on Kappei shoulder. "I guess she feels that she doesn't need to protect me anymore." She started to cry.

Kappei held close to her as they walked through the park and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ryou... listen," Kappei paused. "Be strong for your sister; believe in her that she will be happy one day."

Ryou nodded.

"I think it's going to rain soon," Kappei stared at the darken clouds.

***

When he entered, Sunohara fully took in the smell of fresh bread in his nostrils; he loved the smell of it. It was one of the few things he still enjoyed that wasn't strip from him, not yet anyway.

"Hey kid, you're back already?" a man asked as he took a puff of his cigarette.

This man is Furukawa Akio, him and his wife, Sanae, run the bakery together, their Bakery is well known during most of the city and business is always well.

"Oh course!" Sunohara beamed. "I just have the usual."

"You really like my wife's special bread don't you, everyone doesn't even want it," Akio grinned as he leaned back on the chair.

"Well the bread and I have something in common then Furukawa-san," Sunohara shrugged his shoulders.

Akio smile disappeared as with his cigarette.

"How much for the whole tray?"

"Tell you what kid; just for today, take it." Akio offered.

"You sure, there's a lot."

Akio just shrugged.

"Everyone needs a little break in life, besides it would make my wife feel better knowing that her special bread isn't a failure."

Just as Akio finished his sentence; a soft sobbed came from the direction of the doorway that lead to the actual house of the Furukawa family. Both of the men turned their heads to witness the heart break of Sanae, tears rand down her cheeks.

"My special bread is a failure?" she cried as she covered her eyes and ran out of the bakery.

"No! They're not a failure, I love them!" Akio shoved a few handful of bread down his mouth and chases after his wife.

Sunohara shrugged and placed some yen on the counter to pay, he didn't feel right to just take it for free. Before he left the bakery he noticed a flyer taped against the window it got his attention right away because of the hand drawn picture of star shape dangos on it.

_The Theatre Club is now recruiting extra members for the school play._

_If you are interested please see the president Furukawa Nagisa _

_Or Vice-president Ibuki Fuko_

The only word that came to his mind, "interesting"

The wind picked up as soon as he stepped out of the building, he sighed as he zipped up his jacketed. He couldn't believe it; he worked in such a beautiful day only for it to be gloomy and dark as he got off work. The only thing he looked forward to now is the bag full of bread in his hand and he took solace in the fact he didn't run into any confrontations like he usually does.

But life is a bitch sometimes, and when the older boy block his way on the sidewalk, he knew this was one of the moments.

He knew the older boy standing in front of him, he had dark hair and very muscular. The older boy was a delinquent, the worst kind of delinquent, and the fact that Sunohara almost became a delinquent made him sick inside. He honestly felt like running away the minute he saw him. But he wasn't a coward; he would take his beating like a man.

"Sunohara...." the older boy addressed.

"Etsushi..." Sunohara replied rather acidly.

"What have I told you about walking on these streets?" he asked.

"These streets are for everyone..."

"You still have quite the mouth, the same mouth that me in trouble," he gritted his teeth.

"You stole money from the school; I had to report you..."

"And by you reporting me, I got kicked out of school and I lost my soccer scholarship. Or do you still remember?"

"We all lost our soccer scholarship and the team was disbanded..." Sunohara shrugged shoulders. "If you going to beat me, than just it over with."

Sunohara turned around as soon as he heard footsteps behind him as three other guys approached him; they were other members of the soccer team that was kicked out for helping Etsushi steel money from the school.

"Is this really necessary?" Sunohara sighed. "You alone can beat the living crap out of me..." he stop mid sentence as two more approached him as they stood beside Etsushi.

"We are really going to make you suffer this time Sunohara," Etsushi frowned.

"Well I guess I should at least throw the first punch," Sunohara yelled as he hit Etsushi in the face.

***

"Well...I had fun today, thanks Tomoya!" Kyou smiled. "It just sucks that we had to cut it short because of the unexpected change in weather."

"Don't mention it Kyou," he walked her to the door of the house. "Besides we can hang out again sometime later," he pointed out and she agreed.

"Hey...would you like to come in and join us for dinner?" she hoped.

"I appreciate the offer, but I promise my mother that I would help her cook tonight."

Kyou smiled. "You seem close to your mother."

"Yeah, I honestly don't know what type of person I would have become without her," he agreed. "Good luck with the studying," he gave her a thumb up before he started to leave. "Oh yeah...." he stop and turn back to her. "You are in the volleyball team right with Sakagami Tomoyo?"

Kyou nods her head.

"Well in that case you can count on me being front row and center." He promised.

"Thanks...umm Tomoya?"

"Yes?"

"Can we hang out again in the future?" she asked, hoping the answer to be yes.

"Sure, why not," he shrugged his shoulders. "Were friends right now, and who knows...we might even be boyfriend and girlfriend," he gave her a wink before he left.

Kyou swoon onto her knees as she her feel her heat racing in her chest and her body turn hot from embarrassment. She couldn't believe it, Tomoya just made a pass on her, the most sexist boy in school just flirted with her. A loud girlish cheer escapes her lips as she began to jump up and down in excitement, and she ran into the house and into her room.

"Botan!" she cried out as she picks her up from her small dedicated bed at the corner of the room. She raised her high in the air and giggled even more as Botan smile down at her. "Guess what....I might have a chance with Tomoya after all!" she fell on the bed, her arms still holding Botan up in the air,

"Puhi, puhi," Botan raised her tiny paws in cerebration.

"Thanks Botan I knew you understand!" she couldn't stop smiling. "All I got to do is wait until Ryou comes home to tell her the good news....I just hope she isn't caught up in the rain," she glance at the window as raindrops starting to fall.

***

"I'm home," Tomoya called out as he enters the house.

"Ahh welcome back Tomoya," her mother smiled at him.

"Hey did you already start cooking?" he asks as he can now smell of scent of cook noodles. "I wanted to help you tonight."

"Oh come now, you are a far too old to spend time with your mother," she put her hands on her hips.

"I can never be too old to spend time with my mother," he smiled. "Besides I am happy to spend my time with you."

"Well in that case you can help set up the table before your father comes home," the mother palm the top of his head and rubbed slightly. "How was your day anyway?"

"It was definitely interesting..."

The rain grew heavy as they continue to drop on Sunohara bloody face; he laid in a muddy ditch and stare at the sky watching the rain fall. His body was numb from the punches and kicks he endured, the rain completely drench his body as he shivered from the coldness. He tried not to move just yet as with every muscle that twitch, it stringed, and the taste of blood of his cut lip and mud from when they dragged his face into it the ditch lasted even longer.

He groaned when he started to crawl his way up the muddy ditch and mange himself on his feet.

It was a long walk home.

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N: Tomoya's mother still being alive and well defiantly changes everything and anything, which explains his more easy going nature. As for Sunohara... having no real friends but still being the butt monkey explains is rather harden nature. _

(1) "_**Only Society well only accept Tomoya and I**__**"**__: _

_This is what you call 'breaking the fourth wall" what I mean is not only is Kyou talking about the world around her, she is also talking about us... the viewer. Society (you the reader) will may hate the fact of Kyou and Sunohara being a couple because it is not deem right compared to Kyou and Tomoya....thus "Only Society well only Tomoya and I" _

_Ipad review, prove this and it only just shows how harsh society can be to simply hate something that isn't what they CHOOSE is right._


	4. Chapter III

_Its recommend that you play some of the songs as you read some parts of the story. The song will be in barracks. For example if you see (Snowfield) it means listen to the track Snowfield as you read. You can check youtube for the songs or if you happen to have the actual soundtrack (3 disc) then go ahead to use that. _

_If you have any questions about me, or the either of the stories feel free to PM._

_

* * *

  
_

Clannad

Then He Kiss Me Softly

Chapter III

At the Hill Once Upon A Time

_Dear Journal_

_I hate this city._

_Nothing but memories full of pain and sadness, I just want to forget all of it._

_Every day is the same; I get pick on, get tease, get beaten, and get hated on._

_I go to school with bruises on my body, and I go back with even more._

_It is what society deems as right, and I am label as the wrong._

_As history proves...only people who are label as 'right' will prosper and live long as the others who are label 'wrong' will suffer and die young.(1)_

_I'm half way there._

_Sunohara Youhei_

_

* * *

  
_

This may be the single and most important event of her life.

Kyou sat at her desk her foot taping the floor, the tension slowly growing strong in her as she bit off the last of her finger nails. She show up early for class, a whole hour early, making sure she won't be late, she glance at the clock...only five minutes has pass since she just sat down at her desk. The taps on the floor grew louder, and faster than the second hand the clock.

She look right out the window directly beside her desk, the window still had water marks from the rain as the sun didn't dry them off just yet. Her body shivered as a cold breeze touch the bare skin of her neck and the smell of wet air fill her lungs. A sigh escapes her as she rested herself on her desk.

A small nap can't hurt she thought.

Her eyes grew heavy...

When her eyes open she found herself on top of the cherry blossom hill a few feet away from the school front gates. But there is no colour... the world around her is in shades of white, black and grey, even her body blended into the world around her. Glancing around to see if anyone is near, Kyou eyes broaden as a very familiar person approaching her from the bottom high hill. Kyou body reacted on its own as it took her behind a Cherry Blossom Tree hiding. The sounds of footsteps grew closer and when she took one small peek from her position...she can't believe who is in front of her.

* * *

_(The Place Where Wishes Come True I OST)_

"I WIN," a twelve year old Kyou raise her arms in the air and flexes in victory.

Just then the older Kyou's eyes widen when another person ran and stop in front of her younger self.

"Hang on...let me catch my breath," a twelve year old Sunohara leans over to catch his breath.

The younger Kyou just tosses her hair over her shoulders and places her hands on her hips. "You know, for a soccer player, you suck at endurance," she sighs.

"Aren't you being harsh Kyou-chan, I am carrying two heavy school bags," the boy whines after hoisting the two school bags attach to his back higher up, but in sinks back down making it uncomfortable.

"Oh stop complaining," she points at him. "You are a man, a man is supposed to carry a lady belongings," she smirks. "And stop calling me Kyou-chan!" she flick his forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you, we are the same age so 'chan' isn't necessary, so Kyou would do, right You-kun?"

"Then why are you allow to address me with nick names?" he asks trying to find a good way to get relax as the back started to get tense from the pressure of the school bags.

"A girl is allowed to give cute nick names to cute boys, is a code we girls have!" she explains rather proudly her head rise in egotism.

"And I have no say in the matter?" he exclaims.

"Like you even have to ask..." She shakes her head, her smirk grew wider.

"But..." he is stop as Kyou pats him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry...You-kun," she flicks him on the forehead again.

"Hey....why did you drag me up here anyway?" he asks glancing at the high school in front of him. "Were not even in junior high yet and you're showing me the high school?" his breath back to normal.

"Yep...because high school is the most important time during our childhood, after that were no longer children in society, we are now members of it, so we should live the times before and during high school to our fullest You-kun... you understand?" she turns facing the high school.

"I think I do...but high school is also a place when people change and friends grow apart...." he speaks softly, a hint of fear in his tone.

The girl slowly turns to face him, very heartbroken, tears ran down her cheeks.

"Never say that again," she struggles to say through her sobs but her voice trembles with every word.

"Kyou..." the boy rather surprise from her weakens state. "I'm sorry..." he apologizes. He honestly didn't know what to say or do, he didn't have time to think as Kyou rush up to hug him.

"That will never happen... so never stop being my friend Youhei no matter what..." she held closer to him.

"I will..." he promise.

Then the world that used to be no colour, only shades of black, white and gray....turn full again. From behind to tree Kyou, overwhelm by its beauty, felt is embrace on her body.

I never fully appreciate the beauty this place has to offer every time I walk by here every day.

Until this day.

How can I forget such a thing?

Kyou then she then turn her attention back to her younger self and a young Youhei.

"Thanks Youhei..." the young girl smiles. "Let's stick together no matter what, besides," she pauses to kiss him on the cheek. "You are the only one for me..." she whispers in his ear.

"EH?" the boy blushes losing some of his stature. "Ummm Kyou..."

She punches him in the shoulder.

"Race you to the bottom!" she giggles away but starts to run backwards. "If you win... you might get a chance to kiss me, and you get to choose where!" she waves at him, then she turns around to run faster.

"What?" the boy loses his breath.

I remember this.

We promise to never stop being friends on this day.

It was easy for me to break that promise.

Why does my heart ache so much?

"You're losing!" the girl calls out from far away.

"No fair you had a head start," he starts to race after her but he suddenly stop.

What are you doing? Chase after her...I mean me. The older Kyou cheered in her mind.

"So...Fujibayashi...what happen to us?" the boy turns to the tree, looking right at Kyou. "Are we happy in the future?"

And then the world that just turn to full of colour, became no more, the colours faded away and it was a world with no colour again.

(_Stop playing The Place Where Wishes Come True I OST)_

_

* * *

  
_

Kyou woke up with the sounds of students entering the class room, she yawns covering her mouth and sets back on her chair. She glances at the window again, the wet air finally dries up and look likes a good day.

"Fujibayashi, are you ready for the test?" a girl asks as she sits on a desk beside her. The girl is a member of her annoying fan-club, she is one of the more active members.

Kyou nods, staring at the clock, five more minutes before class starts. Almost everyone was here... but she notices the empty desk behind her, Sunohara desk. It was unlike him to not show up for an important test.

"Hey have you seen Sunohara at all?" Kyou asks the girl beside her, already stomaching the look that the girl gave her.

"Why do you care?" the girl frowns.

"Just answer the damn question," Kyou snaps at her.

"No I haven't, and you should be more worried about this test more than that loser Sunohara, Fujibayashi-san."

Kyou ignore the girl and the teacher enters the class room.

"Ah right class settle down, the test will begin in minute," the teacher announces as every student made their way to their seats.

Sunohara didn't show up to class at all...in fact he didn't even show up all day.

* * *

Tomoya enters the gym like he usually does for basketball practice, many of his fellow team mates were already there doing drills, running laps around the court, practising lay ups, passing, shooting. He glance around, their coach is nowhere in sight, but it was not unusually for a coach not to be there since this is just a standard practice.

"Hey Okazaki," A fellow team member toss him a basket ball, he just manages to catch it in the last second. "You're late buddy, practice is almost over" he chuckles putting his hands in front of him signalling Tomoya to pass back the ball.

"Well Satsuya, I got stuck doing clean up duty with my class president Fujibayashi," he explains passing him the ball.

"Which Fujibayashi, is it the cute one."

"The younger one, Ryou, and there both cute"

"Ahh..." he grins scratching his chin. "So you were alone with her in the class room huh?"

"She's already taken," Tomoya frowns because he knew what was in Satsuya mind. "Besides I more interested in Kyou,"

"Ah you mean the same girl who knock a guy out just because he complement on her hair?"

"The same girl," Tomoya smiles.

"All the girls you can get...why her? She is so violent when towards other men."

Tomoya simply shoots the basket ball and in enters the net.

"Because she is interesting...I can only give you that much," he responses not giving away any detail with his tone.

"You're no fun...but I have to ask," Satsuya wrapped his arm around Tomoya's shoulders bringing him close. "So just between you and me, if you were trap in a room with her...would you go through with it if the opportunity arises?" he whispers the question in Tomoya's ear.

"You mean that?" Tomoya whispers back rather annoy with the fact Satsuya never gets straight to the point and just beats around the brush.

"Of course I mean that," he beams so brightly that Tomoya had to look away, avoiding to be blinded. "Well.........?" he asks again in a rather annoying tone of voice like he expected the answer and just want for him to admit it.

"If I said yes would you shut up about it," Tomoya frowns pushing his friend off of himself.

"AHA, I knew it!" he yells pointing at Tomoya getting the attention with everyone in the gym. "Tomoya is going to have...." his voice cut out from the loud whistle coming from the doors leading to the girls changing area.

All the men in the room turn all too see the one blowing the whistle; Tomoyo Sakagami she was in her gym uniform her silver hair tied into a ponytail and had a bag full of volleyballs in one hand. She raise one eye brow when all the men ogle her...her response she spike one volleyball at one of the basket ball players in the face so hard the he feel on his back.

"You're practice session is over, please vacate the area so the volley team can practice," she asks but it sounded more of an order. "If you decline, then you are force to receive the consequences by my hand!" her voice rose as she threaten each single man that was standing in front of her.

"Oh please there are fourteen of us and only one of you!" Satsuya smirks at her, what can you possibly do..." he didn't even finish as a volley ball smacks his mouth.

"I gave you a reasonable warning," she cross her arms.

"I can report you for abuse!" Satsuya cries rubbing his cheek.

Tomoyo shrugs her shoulders. "What abuse?" she asks rather mildly. "I warn you because of safety issues as there may be a chance of a head injury from being hit by a stray volley ball," she explains.

Satsuya just spits on the floor and leaves, as the rest of the team follows.

Tomoya lost with words, just follow his fellow team mates, until he felt a slight tap on his back. He turns to see Tomoyo there staring up at him.

"As team captain, you should show more authority with your fellow team mates, they not only disrespect the school, but they are a poor excuse of human beings," she scolded.

"Heh, aren't you being harsh with the 'poor excuse of human beings'," he smiles but her frown grew colder.

"I see the way your friends look at me, at is not only humiliating to the school, but is also humiliating to what I represent."

"What school president?"

"No a woman, I will have to enforce you to be much stricter, from now on," she threaten.

"Okay okay, take it easy, I will try to talk to them about it."

"Thank you, now I need to ask for you to leave as my fellow team member will arrive shortly," this time she asks politely.

"Fine by me, oh wait a second. Will Fujibaysashi Kyou be in practice?"

"No see will not attend, she talk to me about some sort of emergency, and I didn't involve myself in any details, why is she your girlfriend?" she asks rather timidly.

Tomoya was a bit taken back from the sudden change of atmosphere that she gave off towards him, he often sees her to be formal and professional every time he come across her. But she is different every time she talks to him and only him, he didn't notice it since the beginning when they met, but lately she seem...more open towards him.

"No not my girlfriend, I was just curious," he shrugs his shoulders.

"I see... so you don't have a girlfriend."

"Nope," Tomoya answers swiftly.

"Oh why is that? I see the way many of the girls look at you, and I am surprise you have not date one of them," her eyes widen in curiosity.

"You being too personal with your questions don't you think," Tomoya frowned.

"Oh..." Tomoyo bows in front of him. "You are right, I am sorry for my rudeness."

Tomoya pats her on the shoulder.

"Nah its fine, it just I never expected for you to me so interested in my love life. When girls ask if boys have a girlfriend, that just generally means that they are interested in him themselves," he explains.

With that...Tomoya could have swear that she blush as she turns around suddenly.

"That isn't what I was implying," she stutters. "I was just curious that's all," she continues not looking back on him. "Any way you need to leave please," she informs.

"Sure, I have some stuff to do anyway..." he nods and walks off.

Tomoyo sighs to herself as she can hear his footsteps growing further away.

So many girls are after him...how can I stand a chance against them? She thought.

But she shrug the thought from her mind, she had many things to worry about, like the organization of the school festival in a couple of months before summer starts. There is volley game coming in the week, also running a program to prevent harassment in the school grounds. She had many things on her plate...she doesn't have any time for love.

* * *

A strange girl in front of her, and a dreamy girl beside her, how it the world did she end up here in a place like this? Kyou glances around in the Resource Room...or The Occult Research and Investigation Explorers...and Charms Society Club...TORIECS for short, it was well lighten for a place of that name, honestly she imagine it being just a little darker.

Both the girls in the room were reading books; one of them reading....actually Kyou didn't even understand what she reading base on the cover. The other girl reading some sort of witch craft book...how does that type of book make through a school as high prestige as this.

"Um..." Kyou stops as both the girls turn a page of their book after taking a sip of the coffee. "Sorry if I'm imposing, I was in a middle of an emergency but my annoying fan club is tracking me down...so I needed a place to stay."

No response from either of them.

"So...um what type of things you girls do in this type of club..." Kyou in standing the silence any more.

She made a mistake in asking...she can feel it in her heart

One of the girls looks up from her book.

"My name is Kotomi Ichinose...you spell Kotomi with three hiragana, please address me as Kotomi-chan, I'm from class A the same as my Blood Type, my favourite food is Pork Culet Sandwich and I enjoy the animal the elephant, and my favourite hobby is to read," she replies softy then going back to her book.

"That...isn't really what I ask," she uncomfortably chuckle. Kyou then turns to the other girl.

She looks from her book and smiles dreamily.

"My name is Miyazawa Yukine, Yu as in beauty, ki as 20 century, ne as is polite. My from class 2-F and my blood type is AB, my favourite food is cheeseburger, my favourite animal is the owl, my hobby is charms and fortune telling," the brunette replies dreamily.

Kyou nods. Sounds like Ryou would get along with her well, she thought.

"Umm so..." Kyou was lost of words.

It all honestly...she didn't know what to prefer this or being stalked by her fan club.

"Oh..." Yukine looks at the time and closes her book. "Sorry Kotomi-chan but I remember that I having supper with my brother," she bows.

"Oh..." Kotomi nods, and closes her book. "That reminds me that I'm going out with my parents," she gets up and bows.

"Let's talk some more tomorrow," Yukine smiles.

"Yes I would like that," Kotomi smiles back.

And with that both girls leave the room their separate ways, leaving Kyou alone in the well lighten room.

"Well... that was random," she sighs as she leaves the room, looking from either side of the hallway of the school, checking if anyone around. Her original plan was to check up on Sunohara after school was over and even told her good friend Tomoyo about it, but like usual her lack of personal life she didn't have a chance to get out without being spotted.

Just as she turn around the corner she bump into someone every hard, so hard that she fell on her butt.

"Hey watch where you going or less I rip off your legs and kick your ass with them," she hissed at the person.

That person happens to be Tomoya.

A wave of embarrassment hit her and she look up at his grinning face.

"Sorry...I wasn't paying attention to where I was going Kyou," he offers his hand to help her up.

"No I'm sorry," she blushes after she takes his hand and gets hoisted up on her feet.

"Wait a minute why are you here?" Tomoya asks.

"That's not a polite greeting Tomoya," she replies, a little taken back from his words.

"Oh no, what I mean is that Tomoyo-chan told me that you left on account of an emergency just a few minutes ago," he explains.

"Oh...well yeah I tried to leave but my damn fan club kept following me," she sighs.

"You didn't want them to follow you?"

"No...It's personal."

"Oh I see, I was going to ask if you want to get some ice cream, but since you're busy..."

"No no, it's okay I can have ice cream with you!" she interrupts with a big smile. "We could go with my sister and her boyfriend. I'm sure they're not busy," she eagerly nods.

"But didn't you say you were in an emergency?" he raises an eye brow.

"Oh that can wait," Kyou pats on him the shoulder. "So let's go!" she cheers as she drags him away.

Ryou and Kappei were enjoying their time together for a walk, up to the point where Ryou got a text message from Kyou about having ice cream with Tomoya. She knew what was in her own sister's mind; she didn't want people to think that she and Tomoya are dating, so it would be more casual if they were spotted in group rather than just the two of them.

So Kappei, who unaware of the Fujibayashi's siblings plan, has been dragged right in the middle like usual. They both were near an ice cream stand in the middle in a small park near the bottom of the Cherry Blossom Hill.

"Okay...why are we here again?" Kappei taps his foot the ground as he leans forward on the concrete edge of the water fountain at the center of the park. The light cool air runs through his hair as it passes by Ryou's. "I rather we spend our time together alone," he sighs.

His girlfriend standing in front of him waiting for her sister to appear in the distance shakes her head.

"Kappei," she blushes at she takes a quick glance at him. "We spend a lot of time alone." She timidly smiles.

"Oh you mean you want to stop doing that thing?" he asks casually.

"What? No I enjoy it very much," she gasps, her eyes widen to see a smirking boyfriend. "Kappei...please don't tease me like that..." she blushes. "You know how much I enjoy it...but this for my sister."

"Yeah I know, I just find it strange that's all, going on a double date that is," he crosses his arms.

"It's not really a double date..." Ryou corrects him as she rests her small body down beside him. "They're not that far yet to that point yet."

"What? Didn't you just tell me yesterday that your sister likes Okazaki? So if he is spending time with him, doesn't that qualify as a date?" he asks, rather confuse.

"No, not really," she answers not going into detail.

"Okay...I'm officially lost in the subject," he glances over in the distance, but no Kyou or Tomoya were in eyesight. "Well if it works out, we can brag that we were their love angels and help them get to together," he jokes.

"Yes..." Ryou eyes began to be soft. "If it works out." She lightly nods her head.

"Hey...I know what look, you have your doubts don't you? The last time I saw the look is when I told you I wanted to grow my bangs out," he remarks.

"Well... I just worry about Sunohara-kun that's all; I don't think he would take Tomoya and my sister actually dating well."

"That's the thing about love... if you are with someone, you will steal someone else happiness away. In the end, you're going to hurt someone deeply. So Sunohara sadness would be the same as Kyou's if Okazaki loves someone else," he explains.

Ryou nods biting her lower lip.

"So...as long as your sister is happy, that is all that matters right?" he rest her head on his lap and looks down at her.

"Yes...but," Ryou looks up into his depth in his eyes. "But I'm worry about Sunohara-kun..." she stops as Kappei puts his finger on her lips.

"Ryou...you can't do that yourself, you can't worry about the happiness of others all the time, it's not good for your health," he worries as he palms her cheek and rubs tenderly. "You need to understand that you can't help everyone...they need to help themselves, are you can do is give some words of comfort to Sunohara if Kyou and Okazaki are actually together." He leans in closer to her. "You understand?" he asks as he kisses her.

"Oh Kappei..."

"Oh please...you guys even kiss like that in public?" a voice calls out breaking their moment together.

Kyou stands there in front of them with her arms cross and sighing, the younger sister quickly slide off her boyfriend's lap, and sat beside him instead. Both of them were blushing...and a little disappointed about the interruption.

"My little sister growing up so fast," she mumbles under her breath. She is happy for her own sister being bolder and bolder by the day...but she can't help but feel a little jealous that she gone further than her own. "Well at least you guys only went as far as kissing, or else you and me would have a seriously talk Kappei," she jokes.

But he coughs a few times losing his breath, and he starts to sweat down his brow, Kyou eyes widen from the display, she can sense the fear.

"Are you doing my sister?" Kyou screamed so loud that it scared some of the pigeons away.

"What?" Kappei waves his hands wildly but he can't think of anything to say and the fact that Kyou pulling him up by his color of his shirt. "I'm not doing your sister," he cries out.

"Liar!" she screamed again. "What is with your reaction then?" she interrogates further.

"Sister stop!" Ryou pulls on her sisters arms. "Kappei just a dry throat that's all," she pleaded.

Kyou looks at the pleading eyes, after a few seconds she sighs as she lets him go.

Kappei and Ryou made a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Kappei..." Kyou apologizes.

"It fine...." he nods very slowly not to give any secrets away.

"Sister...didn't you say Okazaki-san would be here?" Ryou asks changing the subject.

"He said he had something to drop at his house and he going to meet us here," she answers looking at the distance. "So he should be here any minute...oh" she smiles as she sees him in view. "There he is, Tomoya over here," she calls out waving her hand.

"We should really tell my sister about us..." she whispers in his ear.

"I do plan on living a long life Ryou..." he whispers back. "With you that is..."

"Kappei," she bushes.

"Hey Tomoya, you made it," Kyou beams when he made his way to her.

"Yeah sorry about that, something I had to do at home...what is with those two," he points at Ryou and Kappei being rather cosy together. Kyou turns to witness another sweet tender moment between her sister and her boyfriend.

"Oh don't worry about those two... there always lovely dovey," she sighs.

"Do I detect a hint of envy Kyou?" Tomoya points out.

"What?" She stammers. "I don't like that cute... lovely dovely things..." she lies looking away from him.

"That's too bad...because I like that kind of stuff," Tomoya winks.

"You do...?" she blushes, her heart racing.

"Maybe...." he shrugs his shoulders, not giving a full answer. "So... any way ice cream?" he avoiding more question.

"Yeah that would be great!" Kappei cheers as he approaches the two followed by Ryou. "Been waiting here for you guys... forever, and speaking of which, how is it going Okazaki..." he greets him.

"Fine...eh Hiiragi isn't?" he asks shaking his hand.

"Yep... the one and only," he answers. "You're still a star basket ball player?"

"I'm not that great," he replies rather modestly.

"Are you kidding me Tomoya?" Kyou slaps him on the back. "You old the 3nd highest score count and 2nd highest assist count in the senior high school league," her eyes light up in astonishment.

"Heh looks like you have yourself a personal groupie their Okazaki," Kappei jokes, but both the Fujibayashi twins slaps him the shoulder. "Okay okay, ouch it was just a joke," he exclaims rubbing the shoulder that hurts the most...which came from surprisingly his girlfriend Ryou.

He didn't know what surprises him more, Ryou actually hit him...or the fact that she hits hard...very hard.

"Okay were wasting time, let's go," Kyou drags Ryou along leaving the two men by themselves.

"Please help me not to make a fool of myself Ryou...I don't want him to think I'm just another one of his stupid admires," Kyou whispers in her sisters ear.

"But I thought he likes you," she whispers back.

"Yes, and I don't want to ruin it, unless most girls, I actually stand a chance," she explains.

"...what about Sunohara?"

"What about him? Honestly, I just wish I can spend one day without him plaguing my mind," she grits her teeth. "He is nothing to me, only Tomoya matters."

"...I'm sorry sister," Ryou became soft and misty.

Kyou felt terrible, she hated herself at that point for snapping at her sister when all her sister did was worry about her sisters well being. It wasn't a fair trade as Ryou would always listen to Kyou every time she gave advice or some guidance, while she would simply disregard Ryou's advice or guidance.

"No...I'm the one that's sorry Ryou, I know your worry about me, but you need to understand that being with Tomoya means a big deal to me, besides he likes me." She beams proudly.

"But...do you like him?"

"Of course I do, didn't I just say that?"

"That isn't what I meant sister."

"What do you mean then?" Kyou had a puzzle look in her eyes; she is frankly confused by her question. I did say I like him didn't I? She asks in her mind.

Both the girls made there to the ice cream stand and a few feet behind them Kappei and Tomoya.

"What can I get for you young ladies," the elderly woman asks them.

"Can I have two vanilla," Ryou was the first the answer.

"And I would a chocolate for myself and vanilla for my friend," she answer pointing back on Tomoya.

"Umm actually Kyou, I don't like vanilla," he points out to her rather surprise that she started to order for him without his consent.

"Oh...sorry I was thinking of someone else," she laughs awkwardly out loud making the elderly woman almost have a heart attack. "So what do you like?" she asks trying to not make this more awkward more than it should.

"Butterscotch," he raises an eye brow.

They day left by fast, much to Kyou disappointment, they check out various music stores and even went to the local video arcade center, in which Kyou completely wipe off Tomoya and Kappei in every game that was there. During these times Ryou was on full alert for her sister well being for not making a fool out of herself, and there were many of them. Ryou would often cough lightly if Kyou would say something offensive; lightly tap her sister's foot if she would do loose her temper.

So by the end of the day...both the men had nearly wallets when they left the arcade. The four said their goodbyes after the men drop them off the Fujibayashi siblings at their house. The two men having little in common went their separate ways.

"That was fun..." Ryou yawns after be exhausted with the hard work she did keeping her sister under control.

"Yeah it was, and I'm a small step closer," Kyou claps her hands then raise them up in victory. "Thanks Ryou...Hey why don't you relax while I make some tea?" Noticing that her sister was half awake, Ryou nods and she rests herself on the nearest couch.

"Mamma, Papa?" Kyou calls out when she heads towards the kitchen.

I guess they must be out again she thought as she fills up the kettle to boil some water.

* * *

She sure is interesting, Tomoya thought as he wanders through the aisles of the local convenience store deciding on a quick snack before heading home. He just had enough money in his wallet to get one small thing, but as he explore further down the snack aisles something else grab his attention or to be more specific someone.

"Tomoyo-chan?" he asks.

The girl holding up a clipboard and a pencil tuck behind her ear turns to him and gave a nod of acknowledge. She then turns her attention back to the several fruit drinks and starts to fill something out on the clipboard. Tomoya didn't even notice the half empty shopping kart until she starts to put some bottles in it.

"Buying groceries or something seems a pretty large order," he points out.

"Something like that, the Student Council is running a kite flying event tomorrow, and I just gathering up the food and beverages," she answers.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that?" he asks.

"There was a signup sheet at the main entrance, Tomoya," she frowns at him her stare grew cold. "You should pay more attention to school events as they are part of your curriculum," she informed.

Tomoya shrugs; he wasn't really interest in those things any way that he had basketball. He becomes aware of Tomoyo squints her eyes every time she read fill out something on her clip board.

"You need any help?" he asks.

The girl stops and blinks a few times at him, he didn't know why she made that reaction as if she wasn't custom to being offered help before.

"No...I don't want to take much of your time," she declines.

"Nah, I have nothing better to do anyway," Tomoya snatches the clipboard out of her hand, and extending his hand for the pencil."It would be much more effective if one person wrote down and the other gathers the items correct?" he asks.

After a few more blinks from the girl she handed over the pencil and nods.

"So what do we have here?" he asks himself after reading the orders on the clipboard. "Um Tomoyo...you wrote down the price wrong for the orange juice, its 830 yen, not 580 yen," he corrects her. Then after reading up the list and doubling checking the apple juice beside him, the price was written wrong. "In fact all the prices here are wrong..." his face confuse when he read up the list.

"Um," Tomoya pauses looks away. "I have a hard time reading the numbers, their all blurry," she added still not looking at him.

"Do you have glasses?"

"I do...but I don't like how they look on me."

"Then have you considered wearing contact lenses?"

She turns to him with an uncomfortable look in her eyes. "I don't like contact lenses; the fact of something being attach to my eye ball is scary," she blushes.

Tomoya amaze at the site in front of him, Tomoyo Sakagami, known to be a tough and assertive but responsible female is embarrasses, in fact the type of astrosphere that she gave off felt the same as the one before only a couple of hours ago.

"Well you have your glasses with you?" he asks.

"I do..."

"Well if you put then on I promise not to laugh," vowed.

After a few more blinks from her, she reaches over to get her glasses case in her school bag in the shopping kart. Tomoya couldn't see from her back side of her putting them on, but when she turn around to face him...his heart skip a few beats.

"I look terrible don't I?" she asks feeling insecure with his lack of response.

She is far from terrible; she looks beautiful with the oval shape red frame glasses on. It brings out her blue eyes quite well and with her black hair band on the top of her silver hair only made her face even more beautiful.

"Um actually you look nice Tomoyo you look cute wearing them..." he smiles causes her cheeks to go pink.

"Thank you, shall we continue?" she rushes off pushing the shopping kart, knocking into some things in the process, she became bashful by his complement, Tomoya knew it.

However Tomoyo appreciate his help, he was right, with some extra she finish much sooner the she expected.

"Do you need help carrying these?" Tomoya asks staring down at the shopping kart full of food and beverages.

"No its alright Koumura-sensei is helping," she smiles.

"Oh, okay well then see ya," he waves.

"Tomoya-kun," she calls out.

"Yo," he turns to face her.

"Would you consider joining the Student Council, we are looking for new members," she asks.

"Umm well I think about it," he shrugs his shoulders. "Anything else?"

"Well..." she bites her lower lip. "Are you certain you don't have a girlfriend?"

"This again," he chuckles but his laughs grew silent when he saw a certain spark in her eyes. "Well...not yet anyway..."

"I see...so you're single..."

"Well yeah."

"Okay good,"

"Good?"

"I mean..." she shakes her head. "Never mind, I being quite rude, I won't take anymore of your time," she bows.

"Umm okay...Well then see ya...again," he waves and walks away.

Tomoyo is interesting, is the only thing that was in his mind as he made his way home.

* * *

Kyou rest herself under the covers of her bed, she could hear the soft snores of her pet Botan.

"Goodnight sister, I heading off to bed," Ryou call out from the door way.

"Yeah good night Ryou," she turn her body facing the door to see her.

"Oh and I hope Sunohara is alright."

"Sunohara?"

"Yes, didn't you say you were going to check up on him after school because he didn't show up for a test?" Ryou asks half yawning.

Kyou eyes widen, she completely forgot about her original plan for after school.

"Oh no..." Kyou lost her voice.

"Sister?"

"Ryou I need to go, I be back soon," Kyou shouts as she grabs her coat from the floor and runs out of her room, down the stairs and finally out the door.

"Wait sister, you're in your pyjamas!" Ryou cries out from the door.

But Kyou didn't care, all she care about is running as fast as she can to the Student Dorms to see if Sunohara is alright.

Something in her heart tells her that he isn't.

To be Continued

* * *

_So thats the end of chapter III, I bet your wondering what happen to Sunohara huh? You just need to wait.  
_


	5. Chapter IV

_Q&A (I going to keep them names anonymous) _

_Q: Is Nagisa ever going to make an appearance?_

_A: Yes in both stories._

_Okay enough with Q&A and on with the story._

_Warning: I just need to tell you that this story is going to have some dark moments._

_

* * *

  
_

Clannad

Then He Kiss Me Softly

Chapter IV

Weakness Upon The Heart

_Dear Dairy_

_I felt it again, the feeling you would describe as comfort and affection for some one. His name is Okazaki Tomoya, a senior, and perhaps one of the few men that I have come across that whom respects me. He help me with buying some groceries for the school event tomorrow a hour ago, and I am very glad that he did, but there is one thing that I always remember, he call me cute._

_That was the first time a man has ever address me in such away, many men would often whistle at me or call me sexual names and as often as I disregard them in my heart. I still feel hurt. However being called cute is something that I don't mind being call._

_Also I consider wearing my glasses more often._

_Tomoyo Sakagami._

_

* * *

  
_

_(Play: Incessant of the Clannad OST)_

The glare from the light posts on the street quickly passes her body as her feet continue to move; each time her feet touch the ground in felt like a hammer slamming down at the bottom of her feet. She didn't know where the rush of energy came from, she didn't care to think of a reason since she needed the strength to continue running before the student dorms close for the night.

In times of emergency such as this one, she wishes she had some sort of bike or some other time of vehicle. She already begins too loose her breath as the Student Dorm Building from half a block away, she pants and wheezes but she keeps going.

"Sagare-san," she calls out as Kyou sees the dorm woman in the distance.

(Stop: Incessant of the Clannad OST)

Being a Dorm Mother is always a challenge for her, especially for a bunch of adolescent males who are far to troubling then there actually worth. She honestly didn't how she ended up here, fate definitely dealt her a wild card, but seeing how she can change the most bruiting male into a reasonable decent male in society is just enough of a reward to make her keep going

As much as it is rewarding to change a man for the better, Sagare didn't have much a social life for her age of twenty-six. When she did have some little time for herself, she would often get regretful every time she would see other women her age with their lovers on her walks around town.

Falling into love isn't easy for Sagare, not since her last love back in her high school days when the man of her life just vanish in front of her eyes.

Every day is the same, cleaning the dormitory, washing the laundry...in much to her disgust on certain unmentionables, cooking for them and the often scolding the naughty boys who try to sneak a peek on the girls' dormitory or even her. It is flattering that some of the students living there find her attractive she will admit, but all of them quickly lose interest in her and move on to a different girl.

Sagare sighs as she walks a lonely trail in the empty hall ways making her final inspections before heading to main doors to lock up, oddly is has been much quieter than usual. The woman didn't question it; she only took comfort in it.

But the silence didn't last.

"Sagare-san" a voice screams out.

The young woman drops the main door keys on the concrete surface of the ground when an unexpected voice shouts out her name, breaking the peaceful day she enjoy. Picking up the keys on the ground with a sigh...for a moment she heard a 'click' sound, coming from behind her. A single vein pops out from her forehead and she turns around to see no one behind her, she knew that certain 'click' noise.

Being a dorm mother, she had experience with perverts before.

"You better give me your cell phone with that picture on it, or else I will only cook vegetarian dishes for a whole month and you won't have the strength to continue your rugby matches," she threatens.

Just then, from the corner, a single hand slid the cell phone over towards her and she stops it with her feet.

"You will get it back in the morning," she picks up the cell phone seeing a picture of her butt on the display screen. "Go back to bed right now!" she orders.

Then a winded Kyou finally stops behind the woman, Kyou leans on one of the front doors trying to catch her breath.

"Kyou-chan, what are you doing here in this late hour, did you forget something?" Sagare asks putting a finger on her chin notching that the girl was in a violet nightgown, the only thing that actually covering her is the coat, other than that, nothing much. "Did something happen to you? Why are you in here wearing that?" Sagare asks this time worry it her if something wrong happen to her.

"No... That's not it," Kyou replies, each word between long exhausted breaths. "I'm here to see Sunohara," she finally forces out her mouth.

"In this late hour, its closing time for the public and not to mention it is inappropriate to show up in..." Sagare stops herself and places her hands on her hips. "How bold of you to come straight to me, the dorm mother, to ask to spend a romantic night with Sunohara. Is that what you two are actually doing during your 'study sessions' the woman frowns surprise at herself that she actually did air quotations on study sessions.

This wasn't a good time for Kyou to be mortified as she went completely lost of breath as her face turn into a blight red.

"No!" she screams, making Sagare jump...a little. "That is not it, he wasn't at school all day and he miss an important test, so I wanted to see how he is doing after school was over!" she explains her voice high pitch that the windows started to rattle.

"School ended seven hours ago and you decide to visit now?" the dorm mother crosses her arms. "You care to explain?" she orders.

"I was uh...busy with some friends," Kyou didn't realize how heartless the words were until she heard out loud from her own voice.

"You were concern about Sunohara...but you decide to push off visiting him because you were busy with friends..." Sagare response very acidly her eyes cold. "You mean to tell me that you just couldn't push spending time with your friends so you can visit Sunohara first? Is that correct?" she asks her hands on front doors.

Kyou knew that Sagare would slam the doors in her face if she said yes she tried to think of something that, but the only thing she can do is just be honest to Sagare and to herself.

"I made a mistake, Sagare-san I know I did, just please let me visit him?" Kyou practically begs at the woman. Kyou understand the rather harsh environment that the dorm mother gave off towards her, she can't blame her for looking after the well being of Sunohara and any other students living there.

Sagare cold expression melts as she saw the sincerity in the young girls eyes and she eventually crave in and step aside making enough room for Kyou to enter.

"Okay you have five minutes," Sagare raises five fingers in the air. "Normally in cases like these I would have you go there by yourself, but I have to accompany you to his room and make sure there isn't any 'foul play'," the woman adds extra empathies on the word foul. "But this is a dorm of perverts and I need to be on full look out just in case some idiot has a bright idea to take pictures of you...when you are indecent," she frowns again.

Kyou blush as she finally notices that her night grown barely cover her thighs, and she start to quiver as a cold breeze coming from the open door glazes her bare legs. She kicks herself mentally for not evening thinking of at least putting pants on.

Tap...tap...tap were the sounds of footsteps in the empty hallway, it was 'lights out' and the girl took comfort that the chances seeing a guy in the hallways were slim. She would scream until her lungs burst if that every happen, and hopefully life won't deal her a wild card, because she had enough wild cards in her life time.

"I have to admit," Sagare guiding Kyou towards Sunohara room down the long hallway. "I never knew you two were close," she remarks. "You could have easily just called here, but instead you came running straight here."

'Why didn't I call him? It would have been much effective to do that instead of embarrassing myself like tonight,' she asks in her mind and her heart. 'In fact...why would I care about Sunohara anyway? It wouldn't be the first time he miss school and were not close any more... and I have a chance to be with Tomoya like no other girl has, I can't afford to ruin it by worrying about some loser.'

As soon she said loser in her mind...her heart started to hurt...really badly.

So finally they reach his door, and again Kyou couldn't knock the door, her mind order but her body disobey. She wishes that Sagare would knock for her, and her wish would have been granted if the woman didn't chase down some students she caught sneaking out of their rooms leaving her by herself...an again the door is the only wedge between her and him like always.

"Sunohara..." she whispers from the door.

There was no answer; in fact no noise came from the other side, with one deep breath she lightly taps the door with her fist. The door crept open, but no one was in the other side, with another deep breath she push the door open.

(Play: Roaring Tides II from the Clannad OST)

Nothing...there is nothing in the room.

No books, no clothes, no Sunohara.

The room was completely bare, the only things in the room where a pair of unmatched socks in the corner, a few empty water bottles in the waste basket, and all of his school books place neatly in the pile and his uniform hanging on the wall.

Kyou eyes widen...Sunohara left, all of his clothes, and the travelling bag that she always sees when she comes over to be tutored is gone as well. She remembers asking him several times why he had it out in the open in the middle of the room, and she remembers his answer clearly.

"Who knows when I need it..." his voice echo in her mind.

He ran away...she kick herself mentally again for not realizing the signs.

"I never wanted it to be this way... I wanted to live a normal life without having Sunohara in my mind...but I didn't what it like this," she says in her mind as she sinks to her knees her eyes watery.

"But it is a good thing right?" she asks herself. "If he's gone you don't have to worry anymore," she tries to encourage herself in attempts to take the pain away.

Then something happen to her that she hasn't done a long time...she cried. She would only cry in her room or in her sleep not showing her weakness to anyone, but this was the first time she cried outside her room, when she was not sleeping. She never felt so hurt in her life...she never felt so alone.

"Fujibayashi, the five minutes is up..." Sagare went silent when all she saw was Kyou crying in the room by herself. "What happen here...where is Sunohara," she asks the weeping girl.

"He ran away..." Kyou sobs.

"No...I knew he had troubles at school," she shook her head. "I need to inform his parents immediately, I also need to phone your parents to pick you up," Sagare puts a hand on the shoulder.

"It's my fault that he's gone..." she said softly.

"Um Fujibayashi don't jump to conclusions maybe he just went back to his parents," the woman tries to encourage her; however she didn't expect Kyou to suddenly raise to her feet and run of the room nearly knocking her over to the floor.

The glare of the street lights slowly passes her body as her feet weakly move, each time her foot touch the ground felt like a light tap from a feather on the bottom of the feet. She lost all energy, her mind drain and her body fatigue; the wind grew chilly as her body starts to tremble from it. The warm tears from her eyes became cold ice as it continues down her cheeks, she didn't have to strength enough to dry them off; only the pain it cause.

The coat on her was not enough to keep her warm she cold already feels goose bumps beginning to form on her arms and bare legs.

(Stop: Roaring Tides II from the Clannad OST)

"Hey little lady why are you crying?" a man ask her as Kyou pass by the corner of the street.

Kyou took one glance at the man and she had a bad feeling about him, and the fact that she recognize him as 'gang banger' didn't help her calm down. She ignores the man and force herself to walk faster, but she couldn't keep up her pace for long.

The footsteps of the man grew closer.

"Hey why are you running away so fast, darling?" his voice coolly. "I just wanted to ask why a girl with a nice body like yours is alone; don't you know that it dangerous? There could be some guy who want to give you harm, by the way I like that little gown you have there," his chuckles.

"Please leave me alone..." she begins to plead in her mind. If her body wasn't so exhausted and her eyes wearily, she could of brought a decent fight if ever he attack her. The only strength can barely move her legs as his pace increase.

"Wait a second darling," his voice grew colder all of the sudden.

"Leave me alone," she shouts back.

"I just want to ask you a question." The man was at a arms length of hers.

"I said leave me alone, or I kick your ass!" she bluffs.

"Ah don't be like that daring I just want to talk to you," he grabs her arm forcing her to turn in front of him. Kyou could easily smell the strong scent of alcohol from his breath, she nearly retches from it.

"Let me go now," Kyou cries as she swings her free arm at him to punch, but he easily block it and now he had both arms at his grasp. "That's it" she hissed as Kyou raise her foot to kick him, but with her exhaustion she went out of balance and he easily evaded the attack.

Kyou found herself immediately being pin down on a cold clement sidewalk, she tries to scream but he covers her mouth with his hand. Her squirms well to no prevail as her kicks her rendered useless as he force himself of top of her.

'Why is this happening to me' she thought, the tears return to her eyes as she tried to fight him off of herself, she pray that someone would pass by and save her.

Her prayers unanswered.

"Shh don't cry, I just want to bring a smile to your face," his breath warm on her face his grin forged into the back of her mind. "Think of this as fate...maybe through your actions in your life, you deserved this," his face grew closer to her.

'Fate...maybe I do deserve this...' she lost the will to fight him.

She closed her eyes avoiding seeing the very man forcing himself on her, but through the darkness, her mind picture his face. Just as she felt his breath inches a from her a rush of cold wind hit her as she no longer felt the man on top of her she turns her head to see the man being beaten down by someone who appears to a Bear Costume. In matter of seconds the fight is over, the would-be rapist lay down the ground motionless.

Her attention turn to person in the Bear Costume, her savoir, she remains silent as it offer it paw towards her and she accepted it.

"Who are you?" she asks.

The Bear gave no reply as it start to guide her away from the motionless man on the ground; she gave him a heavy stomp on his groin from her foot as she pass by him. The Bear continue to guide her down the street, until they came to an intersection, when they stop the bear lets go her hand and points down one of the streets with its paw. The street lead to her house where she can finally be safe from the hell- hole she just manages to crawl her way out of.

"Who are you?" she asks again looking closer at the bear.

Again it remain silent and just shook his head, he pointed down the same road again almost telling her to hurry on home.

"Thank you..." she about to bow but its paws rest on her shoulders perverting it do so. Her eyes meets its and it shook its head again. Its paw now rested on top of her head and rubs her hair slightly, as if it's telling her that everything is ok, Kyou couldn't help but smile, after all she's been through she needed a warm feeling.

The bear start to leave her.

"Hey wait..." she cries out.

It turns around to face her.

"Listen..." Kyou takes a deep breath. "If you ever on the streets again...and if by chance you meet a guy with dark hair and light blue eyes who goes by the name Sunohara Youhei, would you please look out for him?" she holds her hands to her chest. "I'm just worry about him..."

The Bear nods and walks away.

"Onee-chan!" the cry came from Ryou as soon as Kyou walk through the front door.

Both the girls rush into each other's arms, trying to comfort one another, Ryou felt the coldness from her body and try her best to keep her sister warm.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asks after she dries some of her sister left over tears. "What happen?" Ryou eyes full of fear and worry.

Kyou couldn't bare the look of her sister sad face anymore, there was so many times that Ryou would often have anxiety attacks when she worry about Kyou, and often she would pass out.

"I rather not make you worry any more Ryou...so let's just drop whatever happen tonight, okay?" Kyou asks fearing that if she knew the truth about her sister nearly being rape, Ryou would have a heart attack. "It's been a long night and I need to get some sleep..."

Ryou knew that her sister was hiding something, she didn't want to push the issue with her, all she could do is watch her sister climb the stars.

Kyou crashes down on her bed and welcome the soft covers of her blankets, Botan still sleeping peacefully in her tiny bed.

"Thing of this as fate, maybe through the actions in your life...you deserve this...." The man's voice still echo in the back of her mind.

'Maybe I do...." her eyes close...however she didn't sleep at all that night, she only cried.

* * *

Sunohara didn't show up at school.

The massively exhaust Kyou slumps over her desk, her head bury in her arms. Every time she hears the class room door open, a single eye glances over to the door hoping for him to show up. But the hope is lost when no one she actually cares about enters instead.

Members of her stupid fan club, obnoxious guys taking about a the latest H game they manage to download, the 'high class' girls sharing the latest gossip often back stabbing their other members in their so called clique.

She never recognize how aggravating and draining each of them were, but there was this one girl in the far corner in the room she never notices until now. The girl quietly ate her bread by herself, slowly, savouring each bite. Her soft brunette hair barely touches the back of her shoulders, in fact she really look sweet. There were few occasions where she considers cutting her hair as short as Ryou, but she had her hair for so long she decides not to, in fact the sole reason why she kept it long and the first place is that people would often confuse the two when they were little.

It got nosier, too much for her ears to handle.

'Just shut the hell up!' she screams in her mind.

It was still a half an hour left to go during lunch period and her honesty didn't know how long she could hold out of until she finally snap. A smile escapes her lips when she visions her swatting away every annoying member of her fan club like bugs.

The girls kept talking and talking about useless things, the obnoxious guys move their topic from a H game and now to who is their favourite anime tsundere, and her attention when back to the same girl eating her bread quietly.

There was defiantly something odd about that girl, not really a bad odd, more like an interesting type of odd. She even had the urge to walk up and talk to her to get to know her better, but then she knew that certain 'thing' that made her interesting, the brunette sat alone in the corner, hardly anyone acknowledge the girl as she sat by herself.

A life without being notice...

"Who are you staring at?" the same annoying fan girl beside her asks.

"That girl in the corner," she answers not bothering to even put up a fight to ignore the fan girl.

"Oh you mean Furukawa Nagisa, 'the repeater'," she answers with a harsh tone.

"Repeater?"

"Yeah she repeated her senior year," her tone grew harsher.

"Why?"

"You should know this Kyou, you are our class president after all!"

"Answer the damn question,"

"Who knows why she's repeating, some say she had poor attendance while others say she's dumb, maybe it's both," she grins.

The vision of smacking the fan girls grinning face brought a small smile, but she restrain herself, the fan girl isn't worth a suspension or the broken hand.

With one big yawn she got up to her feet and left the class room, it has far too nosy for her.

"Ah Kyou." It was Tomoyo walking towards her with a bundle of papers in her hands. "I was hoping to find you during lunch period," she smiles.

"Oh," Kyou yawns deeply felt just sleeping right here.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo puts a hand on Kyou rather slump shoulder. "It looks like you had a terrible time...last night," she rubs Kyou shoulder slightly.

"Eh?" Kyou heavy eyes widen. "It's nothing, at all, just couldn't sleep because I am nervous about my test results," she lies. "Hey you're wearing your glasses in public?" Kyou points to Tomoyo lens.

"Yes," the girl nods and hands Kyou the bundle of papers to her. "Here, would you mind passing these out to all the females in your class room?" she asks.

"What is this?" Kyou reads the paper on top of the bundle in her own hands. "Women Self Defence Program... what is this about?"

"It is an idea that came to me last night," Tomoyo pauses for a few seconds. "I have notice that many of females are in capable of defending themselves so I took it upon myself to run a program on it teaching them," she explains. "Also I like for you to join as well."

The flash back of the man's rough face echoes in her mind again, just seeing the man's face made her feel weak.

"What are you talking about?" her voice trembles. "I can defend myself just fine..."

Tomoyo shakes her head holding both Kyou's shoulders softly.

"Even the strongest can be broken when they are at... fragile times," she explains. "Do you understand?"

She nods.

"And have you seen Youhei?" she asks a concern in her eyes.

Kyou blinks a few times, from the rather very odd thing that Tomoyo would address him by his first name.

"Um...no," she replies not getting into much detail.

"That is less than ideal." She frowns not at Kyou, but more to herself. " I know that he did not arrive here yesterday and miss an important test, and it also came to my attention that his attendance is slowly going down, not only at classes but our Student Council meetings as well. I am afraid that he will turn into a delinquent if he chooses to continue this road, if he does then I have choice but to kick him out of Student Council, Kyou as the class representative you need to enforce him to come here on time," she crosses her arms scolding her gently.

Being far to fatigue to even argue about how she should be a class representative because she has done a pretty good job in her mind, she simply replies with a nod. She has always known Tomoyo to be assertive at times, and that is more or less the reason why some men like her and even tried asking her out. The outcome the men expect was not enjoyable, and some may even still be heartbroken from it, Tomoyo like men, Kyou knew for sure from all the time they spend together when she help her girl win the election for School President.

"That is good, are you able to make it to the Kite Flying this after school?" Tomoyo changes the subject to lighten up to mood.

"If I don't faint I might," Kyou forces out a joke.

"Well..."

"TOMOYO-SAMA!" a shriek came out towards them.

Both the girls' bodies quiver from the sear disturbing scream, so strong that they almost drop down their knees.

The shriek...game from a man with green outlandish hair, he was running towards them. For a split second, Kyou notices that Tomoyo rolls her eyes as she turns to the rather girlish man.

"What is it?" she cross her arms, her voice grew cold. "Can you see I'm in the middle of a conversation with my friend," Tomoyo brushes her hand on Kyou's arm.

"I know, but...it's the bear costume you were suppose to wear for the Kite Flying Event after school...its stolen!" he cries...a very girly cry.

"Ugh...you bug me for that," the girl face palms.

"Tomoyo-sama, you are unusual calm, didn't you hear...the bear costume been stolen," he cries again.

"Why would you jump to the conclusion that it's stolen? Have you ever though it's been misplaced somewhere?" she taps her foot.

'It can't be...' Kyou denied in her mind as she continues to observe the rather awkward situation.

"What do you mean misplace? You are the only one that has access to it Tomoyo-sama.....unless you stole it!" he points his finger frantically... so frantic his finger press up against her chest. "Ah sorry," he bows...his finger still press on her chest.

Tomoyo made the most natural response in time like this, she kick him in the shin.

'Maybe it is her'....Kyou continue to talk to herself in her head.

"Enough...I do have access to the costume, but so does every member in the Student Council, have you try asking the other members?"

"Well....no," the man answers shamefully.

"Then you should ask the others rather than shooting wild accusations towards me...Now leave!" she orders.

The frighten man dashes off down the hall.

"It is so mind draining to think that he's a member..." Tomoyo sighs. "Anyway...." she didn't finish as the bell interrupted her. "Well I need to get to class and thank you in advance," she bows slightly.

"Wait Tomoyo..." Kyou cries out.

"Um?" she stops to look at her.

"Where were you last night..." she asks trying to figure all this out.

"I was busy doing last preparations....or that reminds me Kyou. Be careful where you walk at night, I wouldn't anything bad to happen to you." She nods and then walks away leaving Kyou.

'It must be her...'

* * *

It's after school; the wind starts to pick up just as predicted making it a perfect day to fly kites and enjoy the great outdoors. Tomoyo Sakagami raises her head high in triumph with a very successful mission.

She had only been the School President for a short number of months and is already overwhelmed with all the planning, organizing, paper work, and dealing with the current issues that damage the creditability of the school.

It wasn't easy for her to become the School President from the beginning. She wasn't a native of the school or even the town, she transfer here from one of the major cities from the north known for their very high gang rate...in which she was heavily involve in.

That was the dark times in her life where she was cold, ruthless, and didn't give a damn about anyone, not even her own family. But something happen...made her change her ways, and then she found herself here.

Unfortunately her past catch up with her in such a well respect school as this and many rumours surface during the electron process. The rumours were very harsh, such as being called slut, bitch, a man, and the worst of all...a lesbian.

However thanks to Fujibayashi Kyou, one of the most popular girls, and quite the influence towards the student public and is no doubt a major tribute to Tomoyo success as her campaign manager...but it only increase the suspicion of her being a lesbian even more.

She respected Kyou a great deal, always admiring how she can balance her feminism yet still be confident and taken seriously among the men at school. There are many other things she admire Kyou for, how she can maintain her long purple hair and how she kept in clean. How she can pull of wearing boyish clothes and yet pull them off very radiantly and elegantly. Tomoyo sighs to herself wishing she would be elegant.

Even with all the time that pass...she didn't have anyone that she would consider a friend not even Kyou because of the great deal of respect towards her.

Other than that, she didn't have anyone that would actually gave her the time of day, if they did, it was more of fear than friendship...that change when she met with Tomoya Okazaki.

Like many girls, she has a strong aching crush for him as well, but like the other girls she had a slim chance on wining his heart. That won't stop her for trying though, as there was no other man she found practically interesting.

The turnout for the afternoon was far more then Tomoyo ever expected; more than twice the number of people she predicted. The event took place in the largest soccer field the school had to offer, which is actually the largest one in Japan. Everyone that arrives just group up with their friends, as they sat and enjoy their tiny picnic while some were already flying their kites they brought with them.

There were many kites in the sky, ranging from the normal causal like ones, to interesting ones like Karem-rider...a Star-Shaped one; she shakes her head from the more unusual ones started to appear.

"Sakagami-sama!"

Tomoyo frowns from the very familiar annoying high pitch voice; it was the guy that accuses her before earlier that day. With one big deep breath she turns to see him running towards her nearly tripping over some people that were sitting on the ground.

"What is it?" she crosses her arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be in costume?"

"Oh you're right..." it slips her mind that she had to dress up as an animal. She was reluctant being in such a thing as her body would get easily get hot and moist inside such a bulky costume, and since the day grew warmer by the minute it is definitely going to happen.

With one last sigh, she takes one long look at the sky before heading off to dress up...she would need a cold shower after this.

Kyou yawns as her body rests up against one of the trees near the edge of the soccer field, her legs presses up against her chest, as her arms wrap around them, her buries itself in her knees. The man's face still haunted her every time her eyes close, no matter how hard she tries, she couldn't fall at asleep.

'Why am I even here?' she asks herself staring at the sky as a kite or two enter her vision. 'Youhei isn't here, and it's my entire fault...I wish him away,' she forces her eyes open as she scarcely feel them getting heavy.

The sun beams down to her, blinding her slightly, she swiftly buries her head to her knees again.

'I don't understand... I wish him away, it is something I wanted so I have a chance to be with Tomoya, and I can't be with Tomoya if I keep thinking about Youhei...so maybe this is a good thing.' She nods to herself. 'Being with Tomoya is the only thing that matters to me...so who cares about stupid You-kun.'

Again envy hit Kyou as she could plainly see other couples together enjoying their afternoon together. Ryou was very lucky to find love, Kappei an easy going guy with full of heart and compassion, a perfect match for her.

Not to mention that Ryou already had a goal in mind for the future, she studying hard to become doctor (1), and Kyou knows that her sister is able to do it. As for herself, she really didn't know what to do, she thought of being a kindergarten teacher or even day care at one point. But she knew that looking at children would only remind her of the sweet childhood memories she used to have and never have back. Being a police officer is another idea in her head, but with all the paper work makes her feels dizzy even thinking about it.

Kyou continues to rest herself on her knees until she feels a shadow covering her from the sun, she took a small glance to see the same Bear Costume from last night.

"Tomoyo...is that really you?" Kyou gets on to her feet facing the bear.

It gave no response.

"Well whoever you are," giving a sad smile towards the bear. "I want to thank you again, if you haven't arrived then," she begins to tear up. "Damn it, look at me," she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Look at me crying at very person who saves me," she sobs.

As Kyou cries, she found herself in the arms of the bear, her body presses up against the cotton body of the costume...she couldn't tell if it is a boy or girl in the thing but she didn't care at this point. Her head buries into its shoulder as her arms wrap around its body tightly. Its paw brushes the back of head and strokes her long beautiful hair.

"Kuma(2) do I deserve this...?"

The tears run down her cheeks and into the animals shoulder, the bear paws cups her cheek wiping of the tears and guides her head up to face him, he shakes his head.

"But..." she flinches as it puts a paw on the top of her head and rubs her hair slightly, as if it telling her that 'every thing is going to be okay'. Kyou didn't know whether she should smile or continue crying. She never felt so fragile in her life, and she hates herself for not strong enough to pull herself together.

"Who are you?" she puts her hands on the bears head, but it is gently knock away from its paws. It shakes its head then puts a paw to its eye, then its chest, tapping it as like is was saying "I will be in the heart".

"Kuma thank you again," she gives it a smile a sweet but sad one.

The bear nods its head then walking away from her.

"Ah here you are Kyou,"

It was Tomoya, walking casually towards her from the other side giving a small wave and a smile.

Something felt odd; Kyou thought that seeing Tomoya today would bring her a little happiness in this rather terrible day. But seeing him again didn't bring her happiness...in fact she felt indifferent, it confusing for her, why wouldn't she be happy seeing the man of her dreams?

Under the circumstances one will be overjoyed to be with the company that one is deeply found of, however this is certainly not the same for her. Truly he can comfort her in her time of need; he can just remove all the terrible memories, he can cure her pain she felt.

The fact that she didn't feel a single spec of happiness when he smiles at her, scares her intensely.

Empty would be the world best to describe how she feels right now.

"What's up Tomoya?" she forces out a strange grin towards the young man.

"Just looking for you..." he flinches from the strange awkwardly grin from the young girl. "Hey were you crying?" he asks noticing some left over tears on her eye lids.

Kyou shrugs her shoulders. "Oh don't worry about it," she lightly taps him in the arm giving another force grin. "It must be some sort of reaction I'm getting from some of the flowers out here," she lies her force smile still out.

"I see..." he flinches again being slightly uncomfortable from her smile. "I was wondering if you want t to hang out again? He asks casually putting his hands in his pockets.

Normally the Kyou in her own mind would jump up and down in a very girly, however with all the events that happen the Kyou in her mind lay in a bed crying in her sleep.

"Actually...Can we call a rain check on that?" she yawns suddenly feeling fatigue hit her again. "I didn't sleep well last night so I'm actually going home right now..." her eyes grew heavily.

"You want me to walk you home?"

Kyou shakes her head and this time giving a sweet smile. "No its alright Tomoya, I rather not bother you anymore," she nods as she starts to leave him.

'I can't I tell him what happen to me?' she asks in her mind as she takes a long trip home.

Tomoya shrugs his shoulders after witnessing a rather odd experience with Kyou, one of few girls that he finds interesting and consider dating. Of course there is another girl that certainly got his interest since yesterday.

'Well I might as well explore a little,' he thought as he made his way back to the soccer field.

The sounds of students voices grew louder as the man explores deeper in the field, many of the students were enjoying their time outside, while certain couples enjoy their time with each other. He passes by a couple kissing each other quite intensely, and with that he picture the sweet lips of a Kyou and her tongue....Tomoya flush trying his best to shake the image away but it continues.

His walks hasten trying to get that mental image out of his mind, but the more he forces it, the more detail their kiss became. The field went quiet to lively in the matter of moments as a strong gush of wind ran across the field giving stronger life to the already airborne kites. Everyone enjoy themselves, with the exception of Tomoya as people around him start to notice him walking in circles shaking his head wildly. His head hot and his body flushed in heat not from the weather but from the image in his head where it went beyond kissing and even more intimate...he needed something to cool him off as he ran towards the nearest drinking fountain.

As he approach the closest one a very familiar girl manage to reach it before him and he stop in his tracks.

Tomoyo ran her head with towards the strong stream the drinking fountain gave to cool her off head off. She then cupped a small amount of water with her small hands and splashes her long silver hair trying her best to cool off her whole body.

Finally in the corner of her eye she saw Tomoya...staring at her.

"Tomoya!" she raise her voice turning her body towards him, she didn't even realize that her foot was still one the drinking fountain switch as it started to spray her body completely. She shriek from the cold water drenching her school uniform...which happen to be white.

There was a moment of silence between the two teenagers...then at the same time, they slowly glance at certain part of Tomoyo's body.

"Don't look!" she brush and turns away, thankfully she had a towel near her.

After a few minutes of another awkward silence and bunch of apologies from Tomoya, they sat down on a wooden bench near the school's quad.

"It was so hot in that costume," the girls sigh as she uses a paper fan trying to cool herself off from the heat. "My body can sweat and get moist in that thing so I took it off a few minutes ago," she sighs again.

"Why do you wear it then?" Tomoya asks keeping eye contract with hers trying not to his eyes wonder to far south.

"I volunteer to be in it....I starting to regret it," she closes her eyes enjoying the slight breeze that hit her. "I happy that you were able to come here Tomoya," she smiles at him.

"Well...I was actually looking for Kyou," guilt hit him a little.

"Oh I see...so you are interested in her..." she looks at him sadly.

Tomoya was lost with words, again he found himself in the same environment she gave off like last time. The red frame glasses covers her gentle blue eyes that been staring at him intently, and he could easily see the spark behind her eyes.

"Umm well I am interest in her, but it's not like we are going out," he answers almost ending the sentence with the word _yet. _It not like he wanted to lead her on for nothing, it just that he honestly didn't know if his relationship with Kyou would go there.

"I see...," she gets up adjusting the towel wrapped around her almost dry school uniform on her body. "There is many things I need to do before the event is over," she bows at him slightly. "Take care Tomoya," she gives him a sweet smile before leaving.

"Aghhh," Tomoya groans as he slouches down on the bench. "Two interesting girls...what do I do?" he asks himself.

The soft mattress is the only thing a exhausted body needed right now, it crawl itself underneath the covers of the bed sheets at its head rests on the pillow, the body of course belongs to Kyou. It still early in the evening that the sun still light up her room through the half cover window blinds. Again she couldn't fall asleep, the man face still plague her mind through the darkness of her close eyes, so she stare at the same spot on the bare wall for over a hour.

"Puli puli," the sounds of Botan made her way to Kyou and rests her small furry body close to her face.

A small hand strokes the soft fur of the baby boars back, Botan purrs from the gentle back rub as it made her way to Kyou face licks it.

Kyou giggles. "Thanks Botan...I know I said this many times, but you don't have to worry about human life stuff, because it sucks sometimes," she sighs kissing Botan on the forehead. "I can't sleep, I was almost rape, and most important of all, Youhei may be gone forever..." she buries her face in the pillow.

"Puli, puli," the baby boar tilted her head looking at the girl oddly.

"I just need some sleep...but I can't fall asleep..."

Suddenly Botan hops off the bed making a small thump, and then crawls underneath the bed.

"Botan, what are you doing under there?" She asks leaning her body off the bed to look see Botan dragging someone on the floor.

"Puli, puli," she cheers, a teddy bear in mouth.

"Oh...it must of fell off the bed," she picks the teddy bear off the floor and holds it close to her as she laid her back on the soft mattress. "Teddy Bears seem to find me everywhere huh Botan," she turns to see Botan right beside her again. "But I'm a senior now, I way too old for such things..." she sighs holding the bear close to her chest as she nuzzles her face into the stuff animal. "Some how... this thing reminds me of that bear who save me..." she yawns feeling the warmness remembering the hug the bear gave her earlier that afternoon...that warm memory was enough as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_(The Place Where Wishes Come True I OST)_

"Here...Again..."

The world with no colour again, a world with only shades of black, grey even her own body had no colour. There was no sound, not even the sounds of birds chirping giving their sweet melody in the distance. Kyou found herself at the bottom of the very tall Cherry Blossom Hill; she glances around to see if anyone was near, she froze when a small glimpse of a boy and girl ran down the hill very fast.

"This dream again..."

She couldn't move, her mind commanded but her body ignore. The two younger versions of Kyou and Youhei continue to run down the hill Youhei just inches up catching up to her. The counterparts didn't appear to see the adult Kyou as they were only a few feet away from her, again she couldn't move out of the way as her legs refuse to move. Her eyes snapped shut bracing the impact that soon to come, but she felt a strange sense of warmness as the two children's bodies phase through her.

"Looks like I won this time..." Youhei gasp for air, nearly passing out from the foot chase.

Kyou open her eyes again and turns to see her counterpart gasping for some air as the same for Youhei.

"That isn't fair you had extra weight for the advantage!" Kyou whines pointing at the two very heavy school bags on his back.

"Oh shut up, stop making excuses, I just tried extra hard that's how I won!" he shouts back.

"Oh you tired extra hard?" The girl's cheeks go pink she places her hands behind her back turning away slightly. "Does that mean you really want to kiss me then?" she asks timidly.

"Huh what?" confusion hit the young boy. "What do you mean kiss?" he asks scratching the back making a nervous smile.

This time the girl's face turn red, not from shyness, but from rage as her blood starts to boil.

"You idiot!" she screams pointing at the top of the hill. "Don't you remember, I said if you win you get to kiss me, it happen two minutes ago!" she stomps on the ground creating a small shock wave.

"Oh yeah....forgot about that!" he chuckles. "Sorry!"

"Okay then," Kyou puts her hands behind her back again and walks timidly near him. "So... kiss me," she smiles sweet at him; she closed her eyes and raised her head slightly and puckers up her lips as she stands on her tippy toes.

At that moment both Kyou's face reddens, as they can feel their heart beat from their chest.

The Youhei flinch at first surprise by the girlish behaviour but he lean in and peck her on the forehead. The older Kyou touch her forehead as she felt the sweet kiss from the boy as well, a smile escapes her own lips.

"What was that," the girls voice snaps when she open her eyes.

"I kiss you on the forehead..." he replies rather scared that she might hit him for a reason he didn't know.

"You idiot, I told you, you can kiss me any where you want," she frowns, rather angry more than disappointed.

"Yeah...I know so I kiss you on the forehead what's wrong with that?" he asks taking a few steps back from swinging distance from her.

"But...I wanted you to..." she pauses as her fingers behind her back intertwine with each other tightly and her eyes glimmer on his. "To kiss me...kiss me," she whispers.

The older Kyou's hearts skip a beat, as so did her younger self.

"But Kyou, were too young for that type of thing, heck we are way too young to even talk about that type of thing," he avoided using the word kiss.

"But I wanted you to be my first kiss Youhei," both the Kyou's sequentially replies to the young boy.

The young Youhei lost his words again, he didn't know how to response to the sweet girl in front of him, her eyes glimmers softy and face glow in shyly at him. He sighs placing his hand on top of the girls head and rubs her hair slightly as if telling her 'everything is going to be ok'.

"Stop treating me like a child," she whispers as she lean forward on to the hand on the top of her head enjoying his fingers brushing through her hair.

"But we are children Kyou...you said yourself we should enjoy our lives to the fullest until high school is over right?" he asks holding her hand in his. "So why should he rush through it?" he asks sweetly rubbing her hand gently.

"Stop acting so mature...." she giggles. "It doesn't suit you at all!"

Both of them laugh to the fullest and they walked hand in hand as they slowly vanish in the distance. The older Kyou stood there for the longest time as a wave of nostalgia full her heart, she force out a weak smile.

"Youhei...wherever you are, come back to me, you are my precious friend..."

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N Sorry for a dark chapter, I'm not sure it this will damage the story or improve it, but I took a chance and hopefully you will continue reading. _

_I know some of you may be rather concerned on Youhei whereabouts right now and why did he run, but I assure you that Youhei will come back and everything will be explain._

Decided for Ryou to me a doctor instead of a nurse.

Kuma means bear...I pretty sure it means bear anyway.


	6. Chapter V

**UPDATE: I have a new poll up, I would really like if you took the time to vote. Check my profile page for the poll and thank you in advance.**

First off, thank you very much for all your support in this story and the next, it really does mean alot.

_Sorry for the slight confusion guys. This story is not cancelled or put on hold, this is my own story it just that I've been very busy lately. Also I'm still working on an agreement with the other writers In Our Early Days, hopefully we can settle this by June._

_Also if you have any questions regarding both our stories then feel free to PM me._

_

* * *

_

Clannad

Then He Kiss Me Softy

Chapter V

A Life Time Story of a Life Time Promise

_Dear Dairy_

_I had that dream again._

_The same dream I always have every time I sad._

_The dream about a little boy, and a little girl at the Sakura Hill, I don't why I keep having this dream at this exact moment of my past. It only reminds me how happy my life was back then with only childish days to embrace, it's been to long since I smile like I did like a child. The only time where I truly smile earnestly is with my time with Youhei._

_Youhei, he really didn't have a happy childhood._

_His sister Mei died at an early age, despite the fact that I really young, I still remember the funeral like it was yesterday. He didn't cry, but I knew how he felt, I held his hand the whole day. _

_We were there for each other every time we needed to cry, we were best friends._

_I find myself asking myself what happen to us?_

_Kyou Fujibayashi_

_

* * *

_

Every day is the same for him.

He would wake up, brush his teeth, take a shower and go to school. During school, he would often get harass by many people, athletes, delinquent, and even some adults. After school he would go home with some bruises on his body and fall asleep on his hard mattress bracing himself for the next day. Of all the emotions; angry, regret, depression, anxiety, only one emotion stuck with him the whole time he felt a fist on his face or a kick to his stomach.

Confusion...

He never question how many times life slap him across the face with a crushing obstruct, but he didn't hinder when it did, the young man would simply find a way to overcome what life forcefully shove down his throat. Not one time he lower his head and ran away, his body stood strong and his mind and heart clear from any emotion that would burden him from being crush with the weight on his shoulders.

It only took one smile from a treasure friend that gave him the strength to continue.

Until the day his treasure friend broke his heart and his strength to continue on vanished.

After that single event when she did, he became to question everything and anything about his life.

He never ask to be society little butt monkey, ever since he step through the doors of Hikarizaka High School, life finally broke the young man into pieces and he was quickly sweep underneath the rug, forever being trampled down by life's foot.

Having no friends certainly didn't help him; he did however have some acquaintance encounters such as meeting some odd but nice people like Kotomi and Yukine. There also adults that generally care about his well being like his first year teacher and dorm mother, he even knew some people from his fellow members of Student Council and even the president Tomoyo; but she would never consider him a friend more like a follower.

But none of these people can fill the void that he desperately been crawling out of these past few years.

An empty desk...

Nothing but an empty desk behind her as if like an empty memory, she sighed to herself not even paying attention to her teacher nor the sounds of the chalk hitting the chalkboard. Even though she had a well rested sleep finally getting that man's image out of her head; with thanks to a fond dream... her mind still can't focus.

"Fujibayashi!"

The teacher called out to her from the front of the class getting her attention from her slight daze that she is in.

"Are you day dreaming back there?" she asked.

"Umm," she looked at the teacher and then noticing that almost every other student been staring at her as well. "Sorry...I wasn't paying attention," she bowed.

"Well make sure you do pay attention, "she scoffed as she continues to writing on the chalkboard.

"Yes sensei," Kyou bowed slightly humiliate when she hears small amount of laughter from the students around in the classroom.

Class drag on that literally felt like an eternally for her, she honestly didn't care about but her studies right now, not when she haven't been so confuse in her life. She rested her face on her hand and stared blankly on the chalkboard drifting off, her mind unfocused, as her vision haze as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When her eyes opened she found herself again in the world with no colour, and again the two same figures in the distance were the child version of Kyou and Youhei. They were further down the street from where she stood at the bottom of the Cherry Blossom Hill, her body reacted on its own as she follow them. Both the children walk down the quiet street holding hands laughing while they talk, enjoy each other's company, both unaware that the older Kyou followed closely behind them. Kyou smiles to herself, seeing them brought a wave of nostalgic to her as she continues following them.

"Is still to heavy?" the young Kyou asked after stopping near a outside basketball court and points at the two heavy school bags on younger Youhei's back.

Youhei shrugged his shoulders slowly. "Nah, I got used to the weight, besides if I continue to do this I will grow up big a strong!" he beamed at the young girl.

"Are you sure, you have been carrying them for a while?" her voice grew worry as she touched him the shoulder.

"Umm actually," he flinches as he felt his back ache little. "It starting to hurt right now," he bends over trying to relax his back.

Kyou sighed. "You should have told me sooner You-kun," she grabbed her school bag of his back and puts it over her shoulder. "You okay?" she rubbed his back.

"Yeah I'm fine," he flinches at the moment her had touch his back. "Any way we need to go home before supper, or else my parents are going to yell at me again," he sighed deeply just imaging the beating he would receive from his father and harsh scolding from her mother.

The older Kyou face softens, she forgotten about Youhei terrible parents and how he often he hated them and fear them at the same time.

Bump, bump, bump are the sounds of a basketball hitting the hard surface of the ground in the basketball court beside them. The three glance over to see another young boy their age dribbling a basket ball in his hands along in the court. Both Kyou eyes widen simultaneously at the young boy as Youhei raised a eye brow.

'It's Tomoya...' the older Kyou whispers to herself.

"Wow..." the younger Kyou eyes light up as Tomoya made a shot with the basket ball and in sank right in the basket ball net. "He's so cool," she smiled brightly as walks towards the steel fence that surrounded the court. "Who is he, does he go to our school?" she asks as she looks back the rather blank looking Youhei.

"No I think he goes to a different school from the other side of town," he answers quickly. "Come on, let's go... okay?" he asked gently.

Kyou shook her head and smiled. "In a second You-kun I want to see him a little longer," she answers not even looking at him.

"But..."

"If you want to go home then go home yourself," she snaped back at him making him jump back.

"...Okay..." he sighed as he slumps down walking away.

The older Kyou saw the sad face on Youhei as he walk away down the street by himself, she frowned at her younger self and had this strong urge to slap her in the face. Just watching this made her disgusted about herself, she never realized how harsh she treated Youhei even when she was young.

'Why do I keep having these dreams of the past? Why at this specific time?' she asks herself.

Her vision became hazy and her mind unfocused once again.

* * *

"Fujibayashi!"

Kyou jumped from her desk and eyes snap open to see her teacher in front of her. The teacher had her arms cross against her chest with a piece of chalk her hand, her eyes focus on her every coldly. The other students around them look on in shock as this is the first time ever that the class representative fell asleep during class.

"I'm disappointed Fujibayashi, next time I catch you sleeping you will be kick out of class for today," the teacher threatens.

Kyou slumped down on her desk, her face flushed as she could hear soft giggles of the other students.

Thankfully the last bell rang a few minutes later.

"Ah Kyou," Tomoyo called out as Kyou left her class room not evening getting a chance to be alone just for one minute to herself.

"Yes?" she turns to the student council president.

"I am going to the boy dorm to check up on Youhei since he has miss another day of school, I was wondering if you like to come along as well," she offered.

Kyou lost her words as her eyes softens. "You don't know do you?" she asked.

"Oh? Know what? Is there anything wrong with him?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"He ran away..."

"What do you mean ran away?" she frowns at Kyou. "You mean out of the dorm? Out of town?" her tone sharper.

"I don't know damn it," Kyou cries. "I came to his room and everything was gone," she starts to cry.

Tomoyo blinks a couple of times, this is the first time she ever saw her Kyou and of all girls that Tomoyo knew, she figure that she would be the last one to witness crying.

"Kyou," Tomoyo rested her hands on her shoulders noticing that other students been staring at them in wonder. "Let's go there anyway and ask Misae-san, maybe she knows what happen to him," she whispered softy to her ear. After a few seconds staring at Tomoyo half smile she noded.

Tap...tap...tap

Are the sounds of footsteps as they continue down the empty hallways of the dorm, strangely Kyou didn't hear or see a single peep from anyone in the dorm. It is safe to assume that the reason why it is so quiet is because of Tomoyo, nearly every athletic fear her power and many would simply avoid being seen by her, there are some rare few that approach her often asking her to join their clubs and the answer has always been the same for her.

Knock, knock, knock.

Tomoyo tap her fist on the door to Sagare Misae's room, Kyou a few feet behind Tomoyo.

"Just a second..." a voice called out from the other side of the door. After a few minutes the door swung open and Misae stood there without her apron in fact she whore completely different clothes that the two used to see her in. "Ahh Tomoyo-chan good to see you again," the woman smiled at her and glanced over to Kyou. "Oh Fujibayashi...how are you?" he eyes grew worry remembering what happen a few nights ago.

"Actually, we would like to talk to you about Youhei; do you know where he is?" Tomoyo asked after noticing that Kyou stay silent.

The woman gave a weak smile and slowly nodded. "Come in you two and have some tea, so we can discuss this is private," she answered.

Both the girls rests themselves on the carpet near the coffee table, just was the first time that Kyou ever set foot in Sagare Misae room. Her eyes wander the room that she was in, the room had that mature woman environment and the fresh smell of scented flowers made her feel calm and relax. Tomoyo in the other hand have been in this room many times, often asking Misae for some advice about Student Council as Misae was the first female Student Council President in her years.

"Sunohara call here the night you were here Kyou, he told me 'Sorry for trouble' then he hung up," Misae explain after pouring some tea in the cups in front of Tomoyo and Kyou. "Then we call me again last night and said, "Everything is fine, so don't worry about me I staying a friends place,'" the woman sits down her back leaning on edge of her bed.

"Is there nothing else?" Tomoyo took a sip of her tea. "He hasn't been showing up to school the past few days and I am concern of his well being."

"No...," she paused and shut her eyes. "I fail as a dorm mother; I knew he had been having troubles for a long time, I should of been there for him," she whispers softy.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Misae..." Tomoyo shook her head. "I notice the signs too but I ignore them, it is my fault as much as it's yours."

"If anyone should take the blame...it's all me," Kyou finally spoke out from her silence, her head down staring at her refection from the tea in her cup. "He always had trouble since we were little kids, trouble always seems to find him all the time," she adds still staring at the reflection of her sad face.

"Kyou..." Tomoyo open her mouth but closed it as she couldn't think of anything to say.

"He was a good friend to me, and I treated him like shit, it was only natural for him to run away," she whispers softly almost crying again.

"You know...you really remind me of myself when I was your age Kyou..." Misae spoke out.

"Um?" Kyou looked up at the woman.

"Yes..." she smiles weakly. "I had a...special friend I made during my senior year of high school, in fact my whole life change because of him...but then he disappears from me and I never heard from him again."

"What was he like?" Tomoyo asks her curiosity getting the better of her as Kyou remain silent but her eyes gave interest as well.

Misae laughs. "I knew you two young girls would be interested as soon as a boy is mention...you really like to know?" she asks.

Both girls nodded.

(Sagare Story)

It was spring and the gentle sun reaches out covering is warmth to the entire town.

Misae stood there timidly by the school main gates, her body covered from view by the stone wall that surrounded the school campus. Every now and then the girl peeks around the corner to see towards the school main door, waiting for a certain boy to come out. She plays with her fingers nervously while holding her school bag close to her chest. Her heart beats wildly that even she could hear it through the students walking by and chatting away. Not evening knowing that a boy been shyly walking towards her from the other side. The boy tugs on his hat deeply on his head with a deep breath calming himself down as he continues towards Misae. She takes another peek around the corner and finally the boy she been waiting for exited out the school building.

The boy's name that exit out the building is Yusuke Yoshino, a senior and talented musician. He is well known for playing rock music every lunch period along with friends in the school's quad and loud but entertaining voice. It is no surprise that he would be fancied with many of the female's students in the school, and Sagara Misae happens to be one of them.

Taking one last deep breath for courage, she steps around the corner facing Yoshino.

"Hello Yoshino-kun! Are you heading home as well?" she beams brightly at him.

Yoshino smiles back hoisting his guitar case higher on his back. "Yeah I am...oh is that your boyfriend behind you?" he points at the guy behind him.

"Eh boyfriend?" she turned to see a light orange hair smiling at her.

"Well I won't disturb you two then," he waves after putting on his headphones as he blast some music from his disc player.

"No wait, he isn't my boyfriend!" she cries, but he didn't hear her as he continue down the hill.

"You are Sagara Misae right?" a soft voice asks.

Misae turns her head giving the boy a very cold stare. "Why are you brothering me?" she ordered.

The boy smiles sweetly at the now irradiated girl. "I'm Katsuki Shima you remember me right?" his green eyes fix on hers.

"You..." a vein on her forehead pop and she clutch her hand into a fist. "It's your..." she hissed.

"Eh?" Shima gasped from the threatening aura that surrounded Misae.

"It's your fault that he misunderstood!" she screams after punching him in the face causing him to fall back on the ground. "Idiot," she screams as she walks away from the wounded man on the ground.

"Wait a second!" he cries out chasing after her.

Misae notices that the boy who may have totally ruined her chances with Yoshino followed her. Not wanted to waste energy with another punch she increased her pace. However he continued to follow her down the hill and beyond into a park she always takes as a short cut to her home.

"Wait a second Sagara-san!" he cries out again.

"I will certainty will not!" she hissed back not even looking back at him. "I don't you nor do I care to remember you if I forgot who you are!"

"You don't remember but I do!" he cries out.

Misae stopped in her tracks suddenly facing him forming another fist. "You remember but I don't!" she frowned at him. "Besides do you have ANY IDEA what you did!" he punched him in the face again even harder. "That's enough, I'm going home now, and you better not follow me!" she threatened walking away.

"Wait," he rushed back up and runs in front of her to block her. "Please tell me your wish!" he begged her.

"Wish?" she raised an eyebrow at Shima. "What do you mean wish?" she asked rather curious.

"I came all the way here to grant you a wish!" he nods at her. "So I can't return home until I do, it's a way for me to thank you for helping me," he explains.

"Okay then fine, get out of my face and never brother me again!" she snaps at him.

"Huh?"

"That's my wish so grant it," she placed her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't work like that, only wishes from the purity of your heart is allow, please this is a way of thanking you!" he begs.

"There you go with that again," she sighed. "I honestly don't remember you," she frowned at him but it softens completely after seeing that he was about to cry and felt sorry for him despite that he was a complete stranger to her. "Fine let's sit down and talk about this," she sighed again.

Misae sat down by a closet wooden bench on the far side and then pointed him to sit of the other far side of the bench, he followed eagerly.

"It was last year, you were a volunteer at the local hospital I always notice you pass my room while I was bed ridden. I always wanted to talk to you and I hope that you notice me as you pass by my room," Shima started to explain staring at the ground in front of him. "Then one day you came in my room to change my pillow, I remember you smiled at me and said 'Try your best to get better!' and then you left and I never saw you again," he smiles to himself remembering her smile. "Do you remember now?" he asks facing her.

"I do..." Misae answered after putting a finger on her chin. "But I didn't say anything that meaningful, I say that to all the patients there," she faces him looking into his green eyes.

"But it is meaningful to me!" he cried out.

"It was...?"

"Yes, I have an illness, and I haven staying in that bed for almost a whole year. I almost gave up hope until the day you show up, so I can grant you any wish as a type of thank you."

"There you go with the wish again..." she sighed. "You know... you're a little strange."

"I am?"

"Yes you also a romantic," she sighed as she got back up to her feet. "But I don't believe in any of that type of stuff I'm sorry."

"But..."

"I do like the fact you came all the way here just to thank me, and that's good enough, and I am glad that you recovered from your illness and your health is all that matters now." She smiled back at him. "So you don't have to grant me a wish, take care." She waved at him.

Misae couldn't believe her eyes when she walked to school the very next day with her friends Yuki and Saki both seniors. The strange boy Shima Katsuki waiting at the school gates in the exact spot where they met yesterday. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that he was there...and sure enough he was.

"Good morning!" he cheers sweetly.

"Hey who is he Misae?" Saki asked.

"He is really cute; did you drop your interested in Yoshino-kun for him?" Yuki asked.

Misae couldn't hold out her angry for every long as he punched Shima in the face again then dragged him by the arm far away from her friends Saki and Yuki.

"ARGH," she groaned almost ripping her hair out of her skull. "Not only did you make Yoshino-kun misunderstand but you also made my best friends Saki and Yuki understand and you just had to wait at the school gates didn't you?" she hissed at the frighten Shima. "What will happen if a rumour started?"

"What do you mean rumour?" he asked rather confused.

"You honestly don't understand?" she sighed deeply a headache approached her. "Listen...you're a boy and I'm a girl," she stated.

"Yes I know what much..." Shima started to be more confused.

"And you don't know what I leading to? Don't you have any kind of imagination?"

"...imagination?" he looked up in the sky thinking. "Oh I get it you afraid that everyone might think we are a couple and that will ruin your chances with Yoshino-kun because you are in love with him right?"

"You don't have to be that direct!" she groaned.

"Well you are very beautiful and smart Misae-san so I know it will work out if you ask him out, in fact we can ask him right after school!" he beamed.

"Why..." she whispered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Why do I have to bring you along when I ask him out!" she screams as he picks his body up and body slams him on to the hard surface of the ground.

"Ouch..." he cries in pain. "That really hurt."

"Didn't you say that you can grant me a wish, so why are you interfering?" she yelled at the motionless body on the ground.

"Interfering?" he asked as he sat up looking up at the girl. "Does that mean you wish to marry Yoshino-kun?"

Misae blinked a few times and turned her back to him. "You can't do that..." she whispered to him under her breath.

"Eh?"

"You can't manipulate other people's feelings like that," she replied as she made her way to school.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she left the building, the same boy waited by the school gates. There were two things on her mind as she made her way there. One she felt very flattered for someone devoted on thanking her for granting her a 'wish' something strangely romantic about it. The other thing on her mind is annoyance, not because of him getting in the way and creating misunderstandings towards Yoshino and her friends Saki and Yuki; but because of his naive nature.

"Welcome back-" Shima didn't finished his greeting as he immediately been body slam by Misae. "You didn't have to attack he all of the sudden," he groaned in pain.

"Why do you have to wait by the gates all the time don't you have school to go to yourself?" Misae asked.

"But helping you is more important to me!"

"Would you stop this already?" she sighed.

"Ah it looks like you have yourself a stalker Misae!" Saki pats her friend on the back. "It's a good thing he's a cutie," she beamed at him.

"Saki hush," Yuki interrupted. "Its Shima-kun right?" she turned to him. "I know that you interested in my friend Misae, but you do know that she is interested in someone else right?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"But he is so cute and inexperience...I bet I can teach him a few things," she giggled.

"Eh?" Shima blushed.

"Umm guys were standing right here," Misae groaned.

"Saki stop," Yuki sighed. "As I was saying Shima-kun, Misae is already interested in Yoshino,"

"What about me?" Yoshino called out as he passed by them.

The three girls stood frozen in place in front of the man.

"Oh hey its Misae boyfriend, why don't you introduce me?" he smiled as he notice Shima standing casually behind the three frozen girls.

"No wait he isn't my boyfriend, he isn't my boyfriend," Misae repeats over and over again waving her arms wildly.

Misae and Shima found themselves sitting at the same bench as yesterday, but this time they were sitting closer that last time. Both of them glazed over the river bank as a flock of birds flew above the cool water gathering little fish in their beaks. No one of them said a word for the longest time, as the sun quickly set.

"I hope he understood that you're not my boyfriend..." she sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I am very sure that Yoshino-kun will come to like you too," he replied with a sweet smile.

Misae blinks a few more times.

Naive isn't the proper word to describe him, the word pure is the most likely word to use.

"You are really strange you know that?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she looked away from him. "You are not a little bit jealous of annoyed that I like another boy?"

"I don't worry know..."

"You don't know?"

"Yes..." he takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I just slow at these types of things," he apologised.

"You don't need to apologise, it's not a bad thing and I don't dislike you because of it," she pat him on the shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes..." she smiled. "It's nice how pure you are, it is a rare trait in this day of age," she sighed.

It was raining the next day.

The clouds fill the entire sky surrounding the peaceful city into a gloomy darkness. The rain pounded heavily down on Misae pink umbrella as she made were way to the very tall climb of the cherry blossom hill. She couldn't believe how she force herself out of bed, waking up in this weather most students would simply sleep in until the rain cleared. She yawned deeply, somehow raining weather always made her sleepy, even though she had a good rest the night before. As she finally made it to the top of the hill, she froze as she saw Shima standing in the same place like the yesterday; he looked deep in thought as he didn't even notice her, and he had nothing to cover himself in the rain.

'That idiot!' she thought as she ran towards him and shared her umbrella with him.

"Do you want to catch a cold?" She scolded at him.

"Eh?" he looked up at her. "Oh good morning Misae-san!" be beamed. The smile is the only brightest thing in an otherwise dark day.

"If you were going to wait for me why didn't you bring an umbrella!" she scolded rub as she scrubbed his hair dry with a towel. "Geez it feels like I'm taking care of a little kid," she sighed.

Shima couldn't even say anything as the only thing he did is sit down on the desk as he could feel the heated friction on the towel and his skull. They both were alone in empty class room in the old building of the school where no one ever uses other then club meetings.

"I didn't think it would be raining all of the sudden," he replied as she stopped drying his hair off.

Misae sighed deeply again and place her hands on her hips, she honestly felt like she was taking care of a stray cat or some sort of cute animal. She blushed slightly when the single thought of him being cute popped in her mind.

"Are you feeling well, your face is red?" he asked as he pointed at her.

"Shut up already," she raised her voice.

Shima braced himself for another one of her beatings, but as he notice that he didn't feel anything within the few seconds she raised her voice at him, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pink umbrella in front of him as Misae offered it to him.

"Here, I'm guessing you going to wait outside for me no matter how much I tell you not to," she forced her umbrella in his hands. "You keep dry that way since it may still rain all day," she sighed.

"But what about you?" his green eye soften on hers.

"Don't worry about me, I just take a spare one somewhere," she replied.

Then the first school bell rang interrupting them.

"I need to head to class, you can sneak out who the exit on the rear side of the building, just take a right and go straight until you find the exit," she instructed as she made her way to the class room door. "By the way..." she stopped at the door way.

"Yes?"

"I going to admit my feelings to Yoshino today...'wish' me luck," she smiled back at him as she left the room but stopped again when she saw something in the adjacent classroom. Her heart ache deeply and she couldn't breathe a single breath at the moment, her eyes started to water and roll down her cheeks.

She saw Yoshino kissing another woman, an older woman no less.

"Misae is something wrong?" Shima asked as he notices that Misae didn't move a inch. He walked next to her and his eyes widen to see her crying. "Misae what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm such an idiot..." she cried running down the hallway.

"Misae wait!" he called out when he chased after her.

The girl ran as fast as she could in the cold heavy rain, she didn't care how wet or cold her body became. All she wanted to do is run away, run away from school, run away from her friends, run away from her crushed heart...but more importantly run away from Shima. For one strange yet overpowering reason, she didn't want him to see her crying. When she finally lost her breath and stopped to catch it, she found herself near the same bench, the same bench that she shared when she talked to Shima yesterday, and the day before that. She stared at the wooden bench for a long time, the rain continue to fall on her, her body shivered in the cold.

"Why did this happen?" she whispered to herself.

She stared up at the dark clouds in the sky as rain hammered on her face. Then her eyes saw pink above her, she slowly turn her head to see Shima next to her catching his breath as he held the umbrella as they both shared it.

"Misae-san, why did you run off like that?"

"You didn't see...Yoshino kissing another woman in the next room?" she whispered out.

"Misae-san...I'm sorry..." he apologise.

She shook her head. "Don't apologise...you're not the one that broke my heart," she covered her face. "Don't look at me when I'm crying," she begged.

Then she felt a warm soft body holding her, she peeked her eyes out of her hands to see Shima next to her face with his eyes clothes. One of his hands was wrapped around her waist and the other continue to hold up the pink umbrella protecting their bodies from the rain.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You told me not to look at you when you're crying..." he replied keeping his eyes closed. "But I don't need my eyes to hug you, and keep you warm," he replied softly to her ear.

"You idiot..." she buried her face on his chest.

The held each other until the rain stopped late in the afternoon.

"So he held you in his arms keeping you warm and dry in the rain?" Saki asked from the other side of the phone. "I'm so jealous!" she whined.

Misae sighed to herself as she held the phone further way from her ear as she lay back on her bed. The sounds of her friend whining and Yuki trying to pry the phone of the crying Saki brought a smile to her face.

"It was no big deal..." Misae replied.

"No big deal, you mean you don't find Shima-kun rushing out to comfort you after your heartbreak a little bit romantic?" Saki asked.

"Saki!" Yuki scolded.

Misae blushed. "Fine yes...it is very sweet of him. But I hardly know him, how can I have feelings for a total stranger?" she asked her friend on other line.

"Think of it as fate of love destiny Misae!" Saki giggled. "If he is that devoted to you as a 'stranger' can you ever imagine how devoted he would be as a lover?"

That single question made Misae face turned red.

"That's it I hanging up, see you tomorrow at school." She turned off her cell phone as she quickly fell asleep.

A smile escapes her lips as she saw Shima waiting by the gateway just as she knew he would, despite the rain storm from yesterday, today was blight and warm with a clear blue sky. But that isn't the only thing the girl was happy about.

"Good morning Misae-san," Shima beamed at her like usual but he then braced himself for another punch in the face. His snapped shut for several seconds and took a peek when nothing happens, the first thing he saw when his eyes open wasn't a fist like he expected. It was bright smile, her smile.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I was actually going to ask you that..." he replied taken back from her friendly nature.

"Well to be honest...I actually feel well, today," she answered. "I guess I have you to thank for that...so I guess we are even then right?"

"Excuse me?"

"The wish you're going to grant me," she nodded. "I help you when you are down, and you help me when I was down, so you don't have to grant me a wish anymore." Misae explained to him.

"Oh..." he sighed.

"Hey what's the matter, you don't have to worry yourself now," she put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked straight in her eyes gently blushing slightly.

"What is it?" she blushed when her eye met his.

"So...you saying you don't need me anymore?" he was about to cry.

"Well I'm not really saying that, I just want you to live your life now, so you don't have to wait for me every day," she got interrupted with the school bell. "Hey we talk more later...after school okay?"

He nodded.

Misae smiled again and a sigh of relief escape her when the body of Shima can plainly be seen at the school gates. She hardly notice that her pace increase towards him, and for some reason she felt very shy approaching him of all the sudden when he turned back to see her walking towards him.

"Hey Misae!" a voice called out from behind her bringing her mind back into reality.

It was Saki followed closely behind by Yuki.

"Hey there is a new ramen shop near the bus station you want to check it out?" Saki asked with the brightest smile she ever gave

"Well I love to but actually can we do it sometime later?" she nodded after pointing at Shima waiting at the school gate. "He's been waiting for me all day and I feel bad if I don't talk to him so I catch up with you girls later okay," she smiled as she found herself nearly skipping her way to him.

Yuki and Saki just smiled at each other as the both knew what each other were thinking.

She is in love.

"I happy you waited for me," Misae nodded.

"Huh?" the boy replied lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" she noticed that Shima wasn't his usual cheerful self.

"It's nothing..." he softly replied.

"Hey you know what?" she patted on the shoulder and winked. "Let's go play."

"Play?"

"Yes, we been talking for a while now, and might be fun if we just went somewhere fun to blow of some steam," she explained.

"But...I have no money."

"Don't worry about it," she took his hand. "Let's go have fun."

"Okay," he smiled sweetly towards her.

Misae never had some much fun in her life, not until this very day with Shima. The young woman found herself smiling the whole time she spend with him, through the video arcade, karaoke in much of her surprise that he had a amazing singing voice, ate ice cream together and finally went to the movies; and she enjoy every second of it. Her friends would call this little arrangement a date...she didn't mind if it was.

Then at the end of the day he walked her home.

"I...Really had fun today Shima-kun," she nodded with her face slightly flushed.

"Me too, but I feel bad that you have to pay for me for everything," he sighed.

"Hey," she punches him on the shoulder gently. "No problem you can pay for me next time we go out how's that?" she offered shyly.

"Yes, I would really like that Misae..." he smiles, his green eyes drawn to hers. "Besides I still need to grant you a wish right?" he chuckled.

"You don't need to grant me a wish anymore," she sighed.

"Eh? But why not?"

Misae sighed once more. "You are just too pure for your own damn good it gets annoying," she leans forward to him and kisses him gently in the lips. "I don't need you do grant me a wish, since I already have you in my life," she whispered to him her eyes on his. "Shima...I want you to be with me...to make me happy, to make me smile, to make warm, to make me feel like a woman...that is my wish," she kissed him again.

Shima put his arms around her waist and pull her soft body against his and made the kiss deeper.

He didn't show up on the next day at the school gates...or the day after that.

"Shima-kun haven been showing up this pass month," Yuki whispered to Saki's ear.

"This sucks, why did he leave her?" Saki sighed.

The two girls follow a silent Misae a few steps behind her as the girls made their way to school.

With each passing day, she cried in her sleep just wishing for him to return only for her heart to be broken the next following morning. A day turned into a week, then a month, with no sign of him what so ever.

(Present)

The girls fell silent when Misae stop telling her story as the woman eyes started to tear up. However she forced the tears away with a fake giggle and smile. Misae lean back against her bed on the floor and sighed.

"And so I never heard of him again..." she whispered.

"Sagara-san..." Tomoyo spoke out but Misae raised her hand in front of the two girls.

"Don't give me any sympathy, alright? I had enough of that for two life times, besides think of this story as a lesson." She answered.

"Lesson?" both the girls replied.

"Yes lesson, Tomoyo," the woman face her. "You are a strong and noble woman...but don't be afraid to express your feelings more, you may think of it as a weakness but it isn't. Anyone who can feely express themselves with no regrets is a strength on its own."

Tomoyo nodded.

"Kyou-chan. Be true yourself, don't be afraid on your own true feelings. No matter if your feelings for Sunohara is as a friend or as a lover...just take your heart and be kind to him before you might lose him forever and all you have is empty memories." She explained.

Kyou nodded.

"Well enough of this, I need to prepare supper for idiots, I show you to the door."

Both Tomoyo and Kyou remain quiet as they left the dorm building and walked down the lonely street. The sun started to set and the wind started to cool as both girls sighed as they reach the intersection.

"Well...I think we should continue our search for Youhei tomorrow," Tomoyo suggested. "We shouldn't give up, after all he is good friend."

"Yes..." she nodded. "But why are you going out of your way?"

"Because...he reminds me of my brother," she nodded. "Have a good night," Tomoyo bowed and made her way home.

Kyou stared at Tomoyo until she disappeared from her vision; she sighed and made her way home as well. The words that Misae taught her to be true to her feelings still wrap her heart, and puzzle her even more so. Her true feelings for Sunohara...has he a simply a good friend or even more. The girl didn't even have a chance to think on it more as the same bear costume person waited next to her house.

"Oh hello...it's you again," she titled her head to the side wondering why the bear was next to her house. "Will I ever get the chance to know the very person who save me and comfort me when I was sad?" she sarcastically laughed.

But the girl's laughs vanished as she noticed that the bear reach for its head taking it off and holding it in front of him.

Her heart skipped a beat.

It was Youhei.

"Yo..." he smiled.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I wrote it.

And yes... Youhei is finallly back!

If you haven't fallen in love with this alternate verison of him...you will very soon.


	7. Chapter VI

Clannad

Then He Kissed Me Softly

Chapter VI

Passing Rain: Three Days Ago

The sound of rain pounding on the window is enough to make Youhei stir in his sleep. Each single rain drop that beat down on the window felt like a tiny hammer hitting his temples. He groans turning his numb body over on the soft mattress, the only thing pleasure in his sleep is the scent of fresh bread. However all of things he is experiencing felt out of place for him. He didn't have a soft mattress nor did his room smell like fresh bake bread.

His eyes slowly open to see a blur of a man in the corner on the room sitting down on the floor reading an article of a newspaper; even from his hazy vision Youhei recognize the headings of the sports section and the man sitting across of him in discomfort, Akio Furukawa. The man frowns, not at Youhei but more towards the newspaper in his hands in front of him, the cigarette in his mouth already out but his eyes flame up he continue staring down on newspaper.

"You know what I hate about sports kid?"He asks his glaze still on the paper. "How a game can go so well for a team, but something unpredictable happens making them off guard and thus with the moment of weakness they lose," he answers his own question before Youhei can answer it himself.

Youhei blinks a few times wondering what just happen, the only thing he remembers is crawling out of that muddy ditch and walking his way home...but nothing after that. His eyes wander around the room that he's in, it was a normal cozy room, in fact it look like any other room you would see in house. Then he realize, the only that felt out of place... was himself, his eyes turn to his own body, the clothes were wore was far too big for him, and he felt a few bandages on his chest and some on his face.

"So can you talk kid or is your jaw to numb?" Akio crosses his arms after tossing the news paper in disgust like a die hearted baseball fan.

Youhei took several seconds to answer after his mind finally registering on what just happen, his body drain and his mind kept phasing in and out of consciences. Pain set in when he starts to breathe a normal pace and he could still taste the dried blood in his mouth.

"Well? Talk to me kid are you alright?" he asks, his frown grew stronger.

Youhei nods slowly avoiding and pain of the tension of his neck. "Ye-," he couldn't finish because as soon as his mouth opens, his jaw throb extremely to the point where he felt like throwing up. The only thing that he can now see through his blurry vision is Akio holding a small cup in front of him, the overpowering aroma of green tea and something else bitter fill his nostrils.

"Here drink," he offers that sounded like more of a direct order of a captain of a military squad. "It helps the numbing with your mouth," he explains.

The very bitter smell from the hot beverage is enough to make him adamant on drinking the mysterious tea, to which he can only assume is tea, not being a fan of tea certainly isn't a way to convince him, but the cold stare that he felt when Akio stare is enough to convince him to gulp down the entire cup.

It tastes worse than it looks.

He almost coughs out the liquid out as it scratches the surface the back of his throat but he covers his mouth forcing it down.

"So you mind telling me what happen to you?" Akio asks sitting down next the bed looking at the blank expression of the young man face. "You were walking by my shop when I happen to be outside closing for the night," he pauses noticing Youhei rubbing his forehead. "Then you collapse down right in front of me, you look like shit, in fact you still do," he smiles down at him.

Youhei replies with a smile as well.

"Yeah, well I'm use to this by now," he whispers though his crack voice, the medicine working as his jaw started to go normal.

"Use to by now?" he crosses his arms resting his back on the wall.

"Yeah..."

Akio nods. "Hmm, so I can tell that you are not really a delinquent, and I know you are not a gang member, so you mind telling me why you look like that and why are you 'use to this by now'?" he points to Youhei's bruise face.

"Well I just like getting to fights that all," Youhei lies with a grin but it quickly disappears with another cold expression from Akio.

"Listen kid, my wife treated your wounds after I drag you sorry ass in here, so the least you can do is tell me the damn truth or else I throw you out of here," he threatens him, his words enough to convince Youhei to tremble in fear.

"Um, I don't really know or why I am like this," he paused starting at the window. "I never ask to be everybody's punching bag, it just happen. I always keep to myself all the time and trouble seems to find me," he answers resting back on the soft mattress.

"You going to cry about it kid?"

"No, there is no point in crying about it," he tightens his hand into a fist. "I should be happy for what I have, you know, after all not everyone deserves happiness so I should take this as it good thing."

"Kid... follow me," he orders after noticing the rain have stop.

After a few seconds, he followed the Akio out the room.

Youhei follows him down the silent low lighten hallway of the house, the smell of bread fill his nostrils and he sighed with a small amount of pleasure. Despite all what happen recently, the smell of bread still brought a smile to his face. He closed his eyes taking everything in, until he his body hit something really soft and very warm.

His eyes snaps open to see a girl in front of him staring up at him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she bows.

"No I'm sorry," he bows as well but he actually bumped his head on hers.

"Ouch," both of them rubbed their forehead.

"Now, now my wonderful daughter, would you like to create further injury to our guest?" Akio chuckled as he glanced back.

"No of course not, I was just on my way to see if he is well," she snaps back.

"Well that's my girl it seems that Fuko-chan s toughing you up" he gave her the thumbs up. "But this is the time for man talk Nagisa, let's go kid," he nods.

"Umm yeah," he nods then eventually facing towards the girl name Nagisa. "Yeah sorry again," Youhei repeated himself as he walks pass Nagisa to continue to follow Akio up the stairs of the house. He eventually found himself sitting on the rooftop with Akio as they both stare at the darken clouds in the star night.

"So what do you think of my daughter?" Akio finally asked after a moment of silence between them.

"She seems nice," he replies quickly also wondering why he would ask such a question.

"That's good, to be honest I was quite worry about her, she didn't really cope well since the beginning of high school, every time she walk in the doors I ask her 'How was your day?' and she always answers 'It was good!' but she didn't smile when she did it." He explains

"Really?"

"Yeah she had a hard time making friends, she clearly wasn't happy; however she did eventually make a friend, a cute one." Akio answers.

"Are you meaning Fuko?" Youhei remembers that name mention from the very man beside him a few minutes ago.

"The very one," he nods smiling. "Those two really hit it off and now every time I ask her 'How was your day?' she answers with 'It was good!" and then she smiles."

"I'm sorry but is there a point to this?" Youhei ask with a tone of more of a curiosity then harsh. "It's not that I don't care or anything but I want to know why you are telling me this."

"It's simple; you are actually like her before she met Fuko-chan. My daughter actually believes that she wasn't met to be happy," he pauses and shakes his head. "I'm not good to give lectures, so I'm just going to say this...Fight for your happiness, my daughter is doing it."

"Well it's easy for her, she actually does have a friend, "he comments.

"Well then why not become friends with my daughter?"

Youhei eyes snaps wide open as he rose to his feet and shudders in shock.

"What is with that reaction kid? It's not like I'm asking you to marry my daughter because I would never let her marry a scrawny kid," Akio sighs as he grabs Youhei's arm pulling him down to sit. "Besides you owe me a favour since I save you tonight," he adds patting Youhei sore shoulder.

Youhei fell silent, just when he started to have a full understanding on what has happen to this day; from finish up work, buying bread, getting into a fight, waking up in a more or less a strangers house and somehow opening up to him. In fact, he never really open up to anyone for the longest time, it felt very uncomfortable.

"What do you want me to do?" Youhei finally asks not wanting to make this situation already uneasy as it already is.

"Be friends with my daughter, and look out of her will ya? I'm sure she able to help you get out of whatever slump you're right now," he asks.

"I'll try, but I'm not really that resourceful." Youhei shrugs his shoulders. "I should go."

"Hmm? You sure kid? You're welcome to stay the night here," Akio offers.

Youhei simply shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders; this act of kindness is far more then he feels like he deserves. He couldn't help but feel that this isn't a place for him at all; he didn't belong here or anywhere for that matter.

"No, but I need to go somewhere to think, thanks for helping me," Youhei answers politely.

"Okay then fine, but remember what I ask for. There two people in this world, people who run towards something and people who run away from something," Akio yawns stretching out his arms from his body.

Confusion hit Youhei. "What does that mean?"

"You needed to go somewhere and think, you think about that answer..."

Thankfully he manage to sneak back into his dorm room unnoticed, if Misae caught him returning here after hours she would have a major fit. A smile escape his lips, she meant well, even if the only way that she would express herself is through violence and verbal abuse. In fact Misae really reminded him on what Kyou might grow up into becoming. That thought made him blush a little, but he shakes the image of and older Kyou out of his head rather disappointed in himself for thinking of her that way. They used to be friends yes, and he would be clearly lying to himself if he was a bit least physically attracted to her.

Youhei sighs in relief being able in place that he is really familiar with; his room was simple and small yes. But it was his simple and small room and no one can take the same feeling he had every time he steps in. One object did catch his attention in the center of his room on top of the small table, a large cardboard box. He clearly remembers not being their when he left in the morning, after all that happen, this little distraction he welcomes.

_A package came for you, Sagara_

The note idling on top of the box read as he open the box up, and the first thing he saw was the head of a bear costume staring up at him. Youhei blink a few seconds before remembering why it was here to begin with, he promise Tomoyo that he would wear this thing for that Kite Flying Event in a couple of days from now for student council. He honestly didn't know why he accepted to do such a task; in fact he didn't know why he manages to make it into student council to begin with, at first he applies by request by a first year teacher. His exact words were 'It will teach you about being responsible' or something like that. He only did it because to get away from the consent abuse he would get from the same students every day as much as possible.

The plan didn't work however, but for some reason he remain a member of student council for a number of months now, despite his increasing missing attendance and his below average grades. He took the head of the bear costume and put it on. As soon as he did for some distinct reason he really felt that he shouldn't be wearing this and somehow picture Tomoyo in it.

Tomoyo, one of the few girls in that school that treated him like a normal person, she also unbelievable strong, and for some reason he always had the sudden urge to tease her about it. Thankfully he was smart enough not to do so, that may be the reason why he was on her good side, a list where men very seldom make it to. They weren't friends in the slightest though, Tomoyo treated him like some sort of cohort or comrade, and the feelings were mutual to say the least.

He yawn and eyes begin to get heavy, it was still late at night and he still needed some much needed rest. The last thing he thought was the words that came out from Akio.

'There are two people in this world, people that run towards something and people that run away from something.'

He honestly didn't know which one he is, after all he has nothing to run toward or away to begin with.

While he slept many images clouded his mind and here could hear distinctive voices and they all seem happy. However these images and voices were like fragments of a window, nothing seems clear the only visible thing was a single orb of light, it touches his hand and everything turns into a white.

When his senses finally begin to fade in, he found himself in a large chapel room full of people, but all of them were ghostly images of their former selves'. Youhei glance around confuse wondering what type of dream this is, or even if he was actually dreaming at all until a woman standing in front of him in a wedding dress grabs his attention. He could not tell who this woman is as her face was completely out of focus.

"Youhei..." the voice calls out to him sweetly.

"Kyou?" Youhei tries to focus his eyes on the woman.

Youhei eyes face blush deeply as the ghostly woman standing before him become whole in front of his every own eyes. She is beautiful, there was no question to it, and she was no longer a senior from high school but more of a mature woman in her mid twenties, but there was something very radiant about her and the smile she gave him did not help but to make him very shy towards her.

He gulped slightly; he couldn't move or say anything he couldn't not for the life of him understand why. It's not like it was a complete surprise to him since he knew that Kyou will become a very beautiful woman, she even beautiful when she was just a teenager. Shyness really over took him as he look away to the side avoiding her glance.

"Youhei what's wrong?" Kyou ask with a strong tone of worry.

"It nothing," he shakes his head.

Youhei close his eyes just wishing that this would all disappear, or that he would just disappear whatever came first, he didn't care which. Then he felt a soft warm kiss on his cheek which made him look into her eyes.

"Youhei, thanks for being here today, you have no idea how much this means to me?" she smiles.

"Today?" was the first think that came out of his mouth.

Kyou tilts her head to side trying to understand him.

"Did you blank out during the whole ceremony?" she asks him lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Can't really blame you, but you definitely owe me a huge gift like a huge television or something like that," she grins widely but disappears as she notice the confuse look on Youhei's face. "Youhei, do you even know where we are?" she asks him worryingly.

He shakes his head.

"Youhei...it's my wedding day," her eyes gone teary as she starts to cry right after.

"Wedding?" Youhei's heart started to beat very fast.

"Yes..my marriage with Tomoya," she smile despite the tears running down her eyes, "I know you two had your differences but I wanted you to be here to have your blessing," she explains. "Youhei, Tomoya makes me happy now, the happiest I may ever become, so please give me your blessing..."

"Get me out of here..." Youhei close his eyes and hissed to himself.

When he open his eyes the sunlight hit him from the window next to his bed, sitting up he found himself being his dorm room again. He sighs as he pulls the curtains aside as the room lit up in the suns aura; he stares blanking out the window not really seeing anything.

"_Tomoya makes me happy, the happiest I may ever become..." _Kyou voice echoed in his mind.

"So what does that make me, a toilet seat cover?" he eyes start to tear up, his heart was broken.

To be continued

Preview of next chapter

Passing Light: Two Days Ago

"I'm trying to find my place in life," he replies.

"So you're running away then?" the older man chuckled as he scratch the back of his black hair.

"Yeah..."

"Running away...I consider that from time to time," the man chuckled again.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Youhei asks rather annoyed from the man.

"I get straight to the point," he turns to face him. "I'm you...and I here to get your sorry ass in line, it's my job as a guidance teacher after all," he grins.


End file.
